


The Rocky Middle

by LitChick88 (CapaldiGirl88)



Category: Impractical Jokers, the tenderloins
Genre: Arguing, Drunkeness, Engagement, F/M, Holidays, Love, Marriage, Nipples, Orgasm, Pregnancy Scare, Separation, Sex, blowjob, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapaldiGirl88/pseuds/LitChick88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another look at Sal and Nic's relationship. We jump into their lives pre marriage but post engagement. </p>
<p>Takes place between 'A Complicated Start' and 'Married Life.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stress

Running a hand through her hair, Nic grimaced before tugging the auburn strands in frustration- her sketch pad open in front of her on the coffee table, covered in half finished designs.  
“Fuck sake!” She groaned before throwing down the marker in her hand, watching it bounce on the pad before flying off across the room causing her to sigh.   
“What’s wrong?” Sal asked, his head peering round the doorway from the kitchen, taking note of just how stressed Nic looked.   
“Nothing!” Nic snapped as she stood up and retrieved the pen from across the room but immediately felt like a total bitch when she saw the slightly hurt look on Sal’s face.  
“I’m sorry.” She murmured under her breath before turning and stalking back to her position on the floor but found herself held in position by Sal’s large hand.  
“What’s wrong?” Sal asked again, moving fully into the doorway and using his other hand to cup Nic's cheeks, staring deeply into her pale blue eyes.  
“Just stressed. This presentation is getting to me…I've been working for hours and I've got nothing worth looking at.” Nic moaned, closing her eyes at the sensation of Sal’s long fingers moving from her cheek to the base of her skull and massaging the muscles there.  
“Then stop working, go have a bath and relax. Come back to it tomorrow.” Nic sighed at Sal’s words, knowing he was making perfect sense however she had a deadline to work to and spending time on herself would not get her designs finished. Leaning forward she rested her forehead against Sal’s chest and just breathed in her fiancé for a moment, letting the scent of him soothe her frazzled brain.  
“I haven't got time for that baby.” Nic murmured, pressing a kiss to the cloth covered chest before tipping up her head and pressing another kiss to his lips.  
“Nic, go and chill!” Sal prompted, pushing Nic softly back into the living room however found himself on the receiving end of a glare.  
“I can't chill- this has to be presented Friday morning…I've only got tomorrow to finish it.” Nic stated and Sal could only stare at his fiancee, not knowing what he should say to diffuse the situation.   
“Maybe you should have started it sooner?” Sal offered, his sludgy green orbs wide as he watched his fiancee however immediately knew he had said the wrong thing when he saw her head whip round to him, her pale blue eyes now stormy.  
“Fuck you Salvatore!” She seethed before stomping back over to the coffee table, sitting down with a ‘humph’ before once more burying her head into her sketch pad, leaving Sal to watch with a hurt look on his face.  
Deciding that it would be best to leave Nic to her sketches, Sal headed upstairs, deciding that a long hot shower was in order. He ran a hand through his hair before scratching at his over long stubble, deciding that it was time to shave; his footsteps heavy as he climbed the staircase, feeling a mixture of annoyed and upset that Nic had taken out her bad mood on him, especially as they hadn't really seen each other much over the past few days- their busy schedules had made them ships in the night, only managing to crawl into bed together on an evening however one of them was usually awake and starting the day before the other, not really leaving much time for them as a couple.  
Stepping under the steaming spray, Sal sighed as the hot water rained down onto his skin, the heat prickling- almost to hot to bear but that suited Sal’s mood at the moment. Inside he felt hot and annoyed, all he had wanted was a nice evening with Nic, the pair of them spending some quality time together where they didn't have to think about the tv show or her sketches for one evening however from the moment he had came home and noticed the sketch pad on the coffee table he knew that any plans he had would have to wait. With an annoyed growl Sal slapped his hands against the tiled wall, his head hanging low between his shoulders as the scalding water pummelled his flesh. Deciding to wash before he let his thoughts get the better of him, Sal stood upright and grabbed the bottle of shower gel, flicking open the cap and squeezing a generous amount into his palm.   
Opening the shower door, Sal stepped out and grabbed for the towel on the rack- wrapping the dark blue material around his waist and then wiping the excess water from his eyes before jumping in fright.  
“What the fuck are you doing?” Sal asked, his breathing slightly hitched as he stared wide eyes at Nic, who was sat on the closed toilet lid.  
“Sorry I didn't mean to scare you.” She murmured and Sal stared at her, not knowing what to say to get past their earlier spat however he found that he didn't need to as after about three seconds of staring at his fiancee she burst into tears.   
“I’m…I’m…so…sorr…sorry.” Nic sobbed, fat tears escaping her watery eyes and cascading down her pale cheeks, soaking her face as she buried her face into her hands and Sal, once again, wasn't sure what to do.   
Pulling her up from her position on the toilet he stood her in front of him before removing her hands from her face, sighing when he saw how red and puffy her eyes were already.  
“Nic come on. There's no need to cry.” Sal soothed, using his thumbs to wipe away the tears from her eyes and then smiled when she blushed.  
“Ive been such a bitch…I'm sorry…we haven't seen each other for days and on the day that you're properly home I'm too focused on work to spend time with you.” Nic explained, a hitch in her voice as her sobs subsided and she stared into Sal’s green eyes, letting his beautiful face soothe her soul.  
“Baby it's fine… I know you're stressed. Have a shower and de-stress and then we can spend some time together on the sofa. How does that sound?” Nic nodded and pressed a soft kiss to Sal’s lips, her hands coming up to rest on his wet shoulders.  
“What did I do to deserve you?” Nic asked, her eyes soft as she stared at Sal, her fingers stroking the damp skin of his collarbones.   
“I love you.” Sal murmured, kissing her softly once more before exiting the bathroom and leaving Nic to her shower.  
Lounging on the sofa, bottle of beer in hand, Sal was idly flicking through the channels when Nic entered the living room- a large towel wrapped around her hair and wearing one of Sal’s old extra large t shirts.  
“Feeling better?” Sal asked, smiling softly when she settled on the sofa and rested her head against his stomach, her arm coming to slide across his hips, before she nodded. Sal placed his beer on the table beside the sofa and slowly unwound the damp towel from her head, her damp hair fanning across his stomach.  
“I haven't dried it yet.” Nic murmured but Sal shushed her and proceeded to run his fingers through her mass of damp hair.  
“Just take it easy baby, we’re just gonna lay here and chill and not worry about anything.” Sal murmured, his fingers massaging her scalp lightly, a smile on his face when he heard her moan softly.  
“Feels good.” She murmured, stretching herself like a cat and Sal noticed that she wasn't wearing anything under his t shirt, the bottom of her ass cheek visible. Sal ran his hand along her back until he reached the edge of the t shirt before his fingers inched past the material to stroke the visible skin of her behind. Nic wiggled at the sensation and Sal chuckled before doing it again however the pair of them found that whilst their passion for each other was bubbling away just under the surface, neither of them were willing to break the comfortable cocoon they had created. 

Climbing into bed that evening, Nic switched off the bedside lamp and turned to face Sal in the dark of the room, snuggling down under the duvet before feeling Sal’s arms wrapping themselves around her waist before pulling her against his broad chest. Nic nestled under Sal’s chin and pressed her ear over his heart, the steady thump making her smile softly.  
“I love you.” She murmured before pressing a kiss to the bare skin and Sal pressed a kiss to the top of her head before settling down to sleep, hoping that the next day would run a little smoother between them.


	2. Self doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal and Nic spend the evening at Brian's and Sal has some serious doubts about their relationship.

Bringing a hand up to her eyes to ward off the glare of the late summer sun, Nic smiled to herself as she watched her fiancé as he fooled around with his three best friends; they were trying to get some scenes to finish off their first season of ‘Impractical Jokers’ however it appeared that none of them were having much luck in co-operating. Shaking her head softly at the antics in front of her she removed her hand and picked up the comic book which was laid on her lap- balanced on her folded knees- before turning her attention once more to the happenings of Iron Man.   
“Hey baby girl.” The sweet sound of her fiancé’s voice made her smile before looking up to see him stood above her, looking rather handsome in a pair of knee length combat shorts, a black t shirt and an unbuttoned blue shirt.   
“You look good.” Nic murmured and grinned when Sal sat himself down next to her, his head leaning on her shoulder as he stared at the colourful pages of the comic.  
“How's it going?” Nic asked, wondering if the boys had had much success after she had stopped watching but from the look on Sal’s face she assumed that they hadn't.  
“Lots of people but no one is signing.” Sal sighed and Nic sympathised, having lived with the show in their lives for close to a year now, she understood the inner workings of the show and what made it work.  
“Maybe you need to change your approach. You've been out here for a couple of hours now and people are wise to your antics.” Nic reasoned and Sal appeared to think about it for a moment before he nodded slowly.  
“You're probably right.” He sighed and Nic chuckled before leaning over, pressing a soft kiss to his stubbled cheek.  
“I'm always right.” She laughed, “that’s why you love me.” Sal only grumbled before grinning, the pair of them enjoying the fact that they were spending some time together without both of them being ridiculously busy or stressed.

That evening Sal and Nic joined Joe and James at Brian’s house as they had promised them an evening of food and laughter, which everyone seemed to be lacking in. Joe and James were each seated in the overstuffed armchairs either side of the sofa whilst Nic sat between Sal and Brian, a number of pizzas and assortments littering the coffee table top.  
“Who fancies some Xbox?” Brian mumbled around a slice of pizza, causing Sal to give him a dirty look whilst Joe tittered.  
“Where’s your manners?” Sal muttered however this only caused Joe to laugh harder whilst Brian grinned, his mouth now bursting with pizza. Nic nudged Sal’s shoulder with her own and smiled when he looked at her however Sal’s returning smile did not reach his eyes. Nic’s brows lowered in confusion, especially when she noticed that Sal wasn't joining in with the pizza munching.  
“I’ll play with you Bri.” Nic announced and Brian grinned, knowing that Nic was a worthy opponent on any Xbox game, however Nic turned her head to stare at Sal when she heard him sigh.   
“What's up?” Nic murmured softly as Brian left the sofa to set up the Xbox however Sal only shook his head, his gaze landing on anything except Nic. With a shrug of her shoulders she decided to leave her fiancé to it and focused on enjoying the night with friends, guys she had come to love through Sal and who she couldn't imagine not being in her life.   
“Right little girl…Smackdown time.” Brian grinned, handing Nic a controller before seating himself next to her- the pair of them focusing on the screen as the start up menu loaded.   
With both players on the edge of their seats, the tension in the room became a little thicker as wrestlers were decided.  
“Undertaker every time baby!” Brian grinned knocking Nic with his elbow, laughing heartily when she reciprocated his nudge however landing mostly on his side as she compensated for her slight stature.  
“Shane O Mac coming at ya!” Nic announced however the room became filled with the sound of James’ voice, all high pitched and girly.  
“Oh Shane O Mac, you're so handsome and dreamy…I just want to kiss you.”  
“Shut it you dope!” Nic laughed, throwing one of the sofa cushions as the balding man.  
“Admittedly he is rather easy on the eye.” Chuckles could be heard at Nic’s admission however everything quickly subsided when the match began and Brian and Nic settled in to focus.  
Nearly two hours later saw the menu screen playing on the tv as all five occupants of the room were stood up.  
“Thanks for tonight Bri, it’s been lovely to just chill out.” Nic murmured, pulling the slightly bearded Joker into her arms before pressing a soft kiss to his cheek and then moving away to watch as the other Jokers all took it in turns to say their goodbyes to each other.   
Climbing into the car, Nic was acutely aware that Sal had been practically silent all evening whilst she had been socialising with- primarily- his friends.  
“What's up?” Nic asked as she stared at her lover, watching his profile and noticing how his face portrayed no emotion whatsoever.  
“Nothing.”  
“Sal come on, you've been practically silent all night. What’s wrong?” Sal sighed and stared at Nic, his hand poised to turn the ignition on the car however she placed her hand on his arm and stroked the skin softly.   
“Baby please…talk to me. All we seem to do lately is disagree on things.” Nic pleaded and Sal grasped her fingers, bringing them to his lips and her heart broke as she could see the tears glistening in his eyes.   
“Do you…am I…..it doesn't matter.” Sal murmured, looking away from Nic to stare out of his side window but Nic wasn't having any of that and used her free hand to grasp Sal’s chin lightly, bringing his head back round to face her.  
“Salvatore you're worrying me.” Nic murmured once his eyes were once again locked with hers and her chest tightened as she saw his green orbs widen at her admission.  
“Can we go home and talk? I have some things I think we should talk about.” Nic nodded so Sal turned away and started the car, driving the pair of them home in near silence.   
Arriving home, the air seemed thick with tension as Nic and Sal sat at opposite ends of the sofa, both staring at the other but neither wanting to go first.  
“Sal what's on your mind?” Nic asked, biting the bullet and opening the lines of communication, knowing that if it was up to her fiancé then they could be sat in silence all night.  
“Lots of things.” Sal admitted with a sigh and Nic couldn't help but shuffle that little bit closer under there was little more than half a seat between them.  
“I can’t help if you won't share.” She coaxed and Sal breathed deeply for a few moments before turning his sludgy green orbs to her and Nic almost gasped at the pain she could see in those beautiful eyes.  
“I am so in love with you…and I feel so guilty about it.” Sal admitted, his gaze falling to the cushion between them and Nic’s eyes widened in surprise whilst her heart began to thump wildly in her chest, the force almost painful.  
“What do you mean?” She managed to choke out, emotions taking hold of her as she began to panic that this was going to be the end of them.   
“I mean look at me…and look at you.” Sal gestured and Nic frowned in confusion.  
“Sal what are you talking about?”  
“You're so fucking nice and sweet and beautiful and I'm…”  
“You're handsome and smart and funny and the love of my life.” Nic finished for him, enjoying the fact that he seemed to be genuinely surprised at her words.  
“Nic I’m…”  
“You're the guy I’m going to marry and spend the rest of my life with. You're the guy who I love with all of my heart and you're the guy who makes my knees tremble when you kiss me.” Nic admitted but Sal shook his head.  
“You could do so much better than me…I heard you talking about those wrestler…their muscles and good looks…I'll never look like that.” Sal moaned however his head shot up when he felt Nic straddle his lap, her knees tucked in tight either side of his hips as she settled herself over his lap.  
“And I'm glad you don't look like that… I don't want a wrestler… Fuck sake I'd go insane. I want you…all of you. I don't care about muscles- I don't think I'd be with you if you had muscles like that.”  
“Every girl likes muscles.” Sal spat moodily so Nic grabbed his chin and brought his face close to hers.  
“Do you wish my breasts were bigger?” Nic asked, completely throwing Sal off guard.  
“No they're perfect…you know I love them.” Sal admitted.  
“So you don't wish I had huge ones like the girl in the video you were watching?” Sal immediately turned red and began to stutter at the fact that he had been caught watching a porn clip.  
“No...I…it was just…I wasn't…”  
“Yes you were… And I'm fine with it. Sal I'm not so innocent to think that you haven't masturbated since we got together…I'd find it a bit strange if you hadn't and I have no problem with you watching porn.” Nic explained, trying to allay Sal’s fears as his face was slowly turning more purple by the second.  
“What I'm trying to say, Sal, is that if we look at something or someone, and they pique our interest- or our arousal- it doesn't mean that if we were presented with them, that we would actually take the opportunity.”  
“I wouldn't ever cheat on you!” Sal stated vehemently and Nic smiled before pressing a soft chaste kiss to his lips.  
“I know you wouldn't sweetheart, just like you know… Well I hope you know…that I wouldn't ever cheat on you either.”   
“I know.” Sal smiled softly before nodding.  
“Right back to the original argument…do you honestly think that I would be planning to marry you if I secretly wanted someone else?” Sal shrugged before attempting to break Nic’s gaze however she moved her hands to the sides of his head, her fingers threading into his short dark hair and keeping his head firmly in place.  
“But I’m fat…”  
“That’s something that can be changed if you want to change it baby… We could join a gym or go on a diet. You know I'll support you in whatever you want to do.” Nic soothed before leaning forward and capturing Sal’s lips, her tongue immediately plunging into his mouth to tangle with his own, delighting in the moan that escaped him at the contact. Her fingers tightened their grip in his hair as she kept his face pressed against hers, their kisses become more passion filled, bordering on desperate as teeth began to clash and hands pulled at bodies.  
“Bed.” Sal gasped, breaking away from the kiss however he frowned when Nic shook her head.  
“Not until you tell me what I want to hear.” She murmured, staring into his darkening, passion filled eyes.  
“I don't know what…” He stumbled, seeming a little confused.  
“Repeat after me… Nic I know you love me.”  
“Nic I know you love me.”  
“And I know that you find me attractive.” Sal paused at that sentence but Nic pressed a her lips to his once more.  
“Say it baby.” She murmured softly against his lips.  
“And I know you find me attractive.” Sal eventually repeated, if only to see the smile on his fiancee’s face.  
“And now I'm going to take you to bed and make love to you all night.” Sal grinned at this one.  
“And now I’m going to take you to bed and make love to you all night.” He repeated a little more firmly than the previous statements before gripping Nic’s behind and standing up from the sofa, smiling when she wrapped her legs around his waist and allowed him to cross the room, heading for the staircase.  
“Show me who I belong to.” Nic murmured to Sal as he began to climb the stairs.   
She knew she had a long way to go in bolstering Sal’s self confidence but she had faith that eventually she would


	3. Making a decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal and Nic make a decision after Nic notices Sal's strange behaviour in the supermarket.

Chapter 3

Rolling over in bed, Nic groaned and clutched her stomach- cramps making her entire body tense.   
“Mother fucker!” She gasped, drawing up her knees.   
“Babe?” Came a mumble from the other side of the bed and Nic could only moan in reply; the bed groaned under Sal’s weight as he turned over and then pressed his warm body against the curled up, tense form of his fiancee.   
“What’s wrong?” Sal mumbled sleepily into her ear, wrapping a long arm around her waist and pulling her tight against his body.  
“Cramps.” Nic groaned and Sal pressed a soft kiss to the side of her neck.   
“Awesome! Blowjob week.” Sal chuckled into Nic’s ear and felt his heart lift when she giggled softly.  
“You're shocking!” She gasped, trying to both laugh and combat the cramps at the same time.   
“Oh god I need to get up.” Nic immediately stopped laughing and gingerly slid out of the bed, clenching her thighs together as she quickly waddled to the bathroom.   
Sal chuckled as he watched her go however he knew that this wasn't the nicest time for Nic, especially as she seemed to suffer quite badly. Looking across the bed Sal immediately backed up as he was confronted with a large red stain on the white bed sheet.  
“Oh God!” He gasped, before climbing out of the bed and standing beside it, his eyes still glued to the stain on the bed sheet- this hadn't happened before in all the time they had been sharing a bed and Sal wasn't quite sure how to react. His insides were warring, unsure what the etiquette on dealing with it was.   
“What's up?” Nic asked, re entering the bedroom and Sal noticed that she was wrapped in her robe. Sal pointed at the stain on the bed and then watched as Nic’s face immediately coloured, her cheeks flaming.  
“Oh my god!” Nic immediately began stripping the bed however Sal stopped her, moving to stand next to her and taking hold of her hands, halting her movements.  
“Baby stop!”   
“I’m sorry. When I got the toilet I noticed I’d leaked- I didn't realise it was all over the bed.” Nic attempted to go back to stripping the bed but Sal once more halted her movements.   
“Go shower and stuff…I’ll sort this out.” Sal soothed before shooing Nic off in the direction of the bathroom once more before setting to work on stripping the bed; he could feel that he wasn't far from a panic attack at the fact he was cleaning blood that didn't belong to him, from his bedsheets, however he was trying very hard to be a mature adult about the situation, especially as he didn't want Nic to feel anymore embarrassed that she already did about her accident.

Crisis averted and both parties now over their slightly eventful morning, Sal and Nic were tackling their favourite time of the week, the weekly food shop. Nic personally didn't mind the shop however Sal always insisted on coming yet spent the entire trip whinging about how much he hated supermarkets.   
“Do you fancy steak and baked potatoes for dinner?” Nic asked as she peered at the cuts of steak through the glass of the butchers counter however after receiving no reply she turned to she Sal staring at a mother and two children- his eyes glued to the sight of the woman talking to her young children about the food she was buying and delighting in their giggles.   
“Sal?” Nic asked, moving the shopping cart beside her fiancé and placing a small hand on his meaty shoulder.  
“Salvatore?” Nic squeezed his shoulder and almost jumped in surprise when he jumped at the contact.  
“Wha’?” He mumbled, his eyes slowly moving from the sight in front of him to the beautiful sight next to him, his fiancee staring up at him, her pale blue eyes quizzical as they met his sludgy green ones.  
“Earth to Sal!” Nic chuckled, once more squeezing his shoulder softly.   
“Sorry baby…I was a million miles away there. What did you want?” He asked, moving back to the meat counter and staring at the cuts of raw meat. Nic frowned at Sal’s back, wondering why he wasn't mentioning what was on his mind.  
“Steak and baked potatoes?” Nic once more suggested and Sal nodded in reply.  
“Sounds good.”  
They carried on around the store however Nic noticed that Sal’s attention would waver every time he caught a glimpse of a mother and child. Dismissing this as his odd behaviour of the day Nic headed for the toiletries aisle, standing in front of the feminine products section. Swiftly grabbing what she needed she turned to see Sal once more watching a mother and baby as they explored the baby food across the aisle.  
“Sal? What’s up?” Nic asked, wanting to get to the bottom of her fiancé’s behaviour.  
“Just thinking about stuff.” Sal murmured before bringing his eyes back to Nic’s and blushing slightly at the quizzical look she was giving him.

Once home, the shopping was swiftly unpacked and placed away and Nic decided that it would probably be a good time to question Sal a little further on what had him distracted in the supermarket.   
“Babe have you got a minute?” Nic asked, settling herself on the sofa, curling a leg underneath her and wrapping her arms around it, the pressure on her lower stomach helping to keep the cramps at bay.  
“What’s up?” Sal asked, popping his head around the hallway door.   
“Can we talk?” Sal’s eyes widened at this request but with slow steps he entered the living room and perched himself on the other end of the sofa, his eyes meeting Nic’s nervously.   
“What have I done?” He asked softly and Nic’s eyes immediately softened at the sorrowful look on his face. She leant forward and pulled him back onto the sofa fully before snuggling into his side, her head resting on his shoulder.  
“You haven't done anything you dope… I just want to have a bit of a talk…about us.”   
“Oh…Okay.” Sal murmured and tangled his fingers with Nic’s, his thumb running over the diamond of her engagement ring.   
“I saw you today.” Nic started, not wanting to alarm her easily spooked other half.  
“Saw me?”  
“I saw you watching every mother and child… I saw how every time you spotted one you would end up in a world of your own.” Her observation was met with silence however she knew that she was correct when she felt his fingers tighten briefly around her hand.  
“Is that something you want?” Nic asked softly, turning her head to look up at Sal’s face form her position still on his shoulder.  
“I don't know…it’s been something I have been thinking about…I…erm…is it something you want?” He asked, tensing in preparation of her instant rebuttal however found himself pleasantly surprised when she nodded against his shoulder.  
“I think it is something I would like but I don't think I'm ready for one yet. I’m only twenty-four.” Nic admitted and felt a little bad as she felt Sal almost deflate in her arms.  
“What about if we focus on getting married and then we can look at starting a family?” Nic offered, wanting to be fully committed to Sal before she started a family.  
“I can live with that.” Sal agreed before turning his head and pressing a soft kiss to Nic’s forehead however Nic pulled back slightly and then leant forward, taking possession of her fiancé’s lips- delighting in the soft groan he made when her tongue swept across his lips and entered his mouth. Sal’s hands cupped Nic’s cheeks, pulling her closer in order to reciprocate her movements, his own tongue exploring Nic’s mouth.  
“God I want you so much.” Sal murmured against her lips and Nic moaned, leaning up on the sofa to continue to explore Sal’s mouth. Nic’s hand trailed down Sal’s body, enjoying the feel of his large frame under her fingertips before reaching his belt, swiftly undoing the buckle and grinning against Sal’s lips when he gasped as the back of her hand pressed against his growing hardness.  
“Oh fuck.” Sal breathed and Nic chuckled at how quickly he had become undone.   
“Let me take care of you.” Nic murmured before moving herself off the sofa and onto the floor, kneeling between Sal’s knees and pressing her upper body against his hardening crotch. Sal watched wth widened eyes as Nic pushed his t shirt up his chest, revealing his flesh before pressing her lips against the warm, lightly haired skin.   
“Nic you…”  
“Sal…we’ve talked about this. I love how you look, let me make you feel good.” She murmured before pressing her lips back to his chest however she did move her hand along the sofa until she felt Sal’s and then wrapped her fingers around his, squeezing the digits lightly.  
Sal moaned at the feeling of her lips against his chest and as much as he disliked the thought of her examining his body so closely in the light of the room, he couldn't deny the arousal he was feeling as her soft lips and sweet smelling hair brushed his skin.  
“You're so beautiful.” Sal murmured as he carded his fingers through her auburn tresses and Nic smiled, her pale blue eyes shining up at him, captivating his own.   
“I can't wait to marry you…I want everyone to know that I own this gorgeous body.” Nic murmured as she continued her journey further down his body, her chin now grazing the straining bulge in his jeans and making Sal gasp. With a grin on her lips she pressed a kiss to the bottom of his stomach before moving her hands to his belt, quickly undoing the belt, button and zipper of his denims, enjoying the way his cotton covered erection burst through the opening- however she couldn't help but chuckle at the print on his boxers; a large image of Iron Man greeted her, almost like the superhero himself was bursting out from Sal’s crotch.   
“Well hello there Iron Man.” Nic chuckled and Sal couldn't contain the laugh, knowing exactly how ridiculous it appeared. Deciding that she didn't want to wait anymore Nic slid her thumbs along the waistband of Sal’s boxers and pulled the material away from his skin. Flicking her pale blue gaze to Sal, she inclined her head and Sal smiled, knowing immediately what she was referring to so lifted his hips, allowing her small hands to pull at the waist of his jeans and boxers, pulling them down to his calves.  
“You look so good.” Nic breathed, her eyes glued to Sal’s rock hard erection; long and thick and resting against his hip, the head purpling as Sal’s passion grew.  
“Please.” Sal begged, desperate to feel her lips around his hard cock and carded his fingers through her auburn locks once more, pleased when Nic took the hint and pressed her lips to the base of his cock, Sal’s fingers tightening in her hair at the sensation.  
Nic grinned, lifting her head up to lock eyes with Sal, the heat in his sludgy green orbs was enough to take her breath away. She smiled before lowering her head and pressing her face into the space between the base of his shaft and his balls, inhaling his musky fragrance before allowing her tongue to snake out and tease the soft, warm skin. With his thick shaft laid against his hip Nic took the opportunity to suckle her way up the underside of his erection, flicking her tongue out to tease the sensitive skin before she reached the purplish head and pressing an open mouthed kiss to it. A groan from Sal let her know that she was definitely arousing him, especially as the groan seemed to come from the base of his throat- a primal growl- so she worked her way back down to her original starting place.   
Grinning mischievously she moved further down and without warning took one of Sal’s balls into her mouth, delicately flicking her tongue over the sensitive skin and sucking lightly before switching to the other one and lavishing the same treatment on it.  
“Holy fuck!” Sal gasped, his other hand flying into her hair to give himself some leverage and to create the allusion that he was in control when actually Nic was taking him totally for a ride.   
Releasing the flesh with a soft pop she moved further up and flattened her tongue before running it up the underside of the now steely shaft and taking the head, once again, between her lips. This time wrapping them tightly around her fiancé’s hard cock and sucking hard, enjoying the way his long fingers would tug on her hair as the sensations ran through his body.   
Starting a very familiar rhythm with her mouth, she took as much of Sal’s cock between her lips as she could- the feel of him hitting the back of her throat had been too much for her at first, especially with his size, but now it was a pleasurable feeling, the head of his cock pressing against the back of her throat.  
“Oh baby- feel so good.” Sal moaned and Nic puffed up a little at the praise, pleased to know that she could still give Sal this simple pleasure. Nic moved her hands from Sal’s thighs and moved one to cup his balls, gloating a little inside at the feel of them already drawing up and knowing that he was approaching his climax- clearly he had really needed this and was very soon ready to blow. She was a little ashamed to admit that it had been a couple of months since she had focused solely on Sal’s pleasure- the pair of them usually preferring to indulge together.  
“Babe I’m close.” Sal gasped, confirming Nic’s suspicions, so she redoubled her efforts, bringing her other hand to work the bottom part of his shaft where her mouth couldn't quite make it to, her grip solid and firm as she moved her mouth and hand in sync.   
Sal’s hands were now applying a little pressure to Nic’s head, his fingers gripping her auburn strands as he held her there, his hips lightly thrusting in time with her mouth and hand and he could feel himself about to crest.  
“Ni…Nic…” He didn't get any further than that before he released into Nic’s mouth, a half growl half sob escaping from his throat as his body spasmed in pleasure.  
Nic continued her ministrations as he gasped and shuddered, enjoying the feel of having Sal completely at her mercy and the taste of his release on her tongue. Swallowing quickly she slowed her movement and eased her sucking until he was resting on her tongue, the flesh softening. Releasing him softly, she pressed a kiss to the sensitive head before sitting back on her heels and looking up at Sal, his chest heaving and his face red as he gasped for breath.   
“I love you.” Sal gasped and Nic grinned, her eyes shining as she tried to hold in the love she had for this semi naked man before her.   
“I love you too, so much baby.” Nic murmured and the grin that came in reply from Sal was enough to make her knees weak, and Nic was thankful she was kneeling down.


	4. Wedding planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nic wants to start planning their wedding and the pair spend the evening reaffirming their love.

Work had slowed for Nic over the last few weeks and with no deadlines pressing she allowed herself time to think about her wedding. Pulling out her journal from the battered leather satchel by her feet, Nic opened the overflowing book at the section at the back containing all her thoughts for the wedding. She knew she needed to talk to Sal about what they both wanted- there was so much to consider- and as she thought about planning her dream day with Sal, a bubble of excitement rippled through her body.   
Arriving home that night Nic was still excited to start planning the wedding and had even popped to the supermarket before coming home to purchase a couple of wedding magazines. With her purchases clutched to her chest Nic entered the house however as soon as she had closed the door behind her she instantly knew that something wasn't right.  
“Sal? You home honey?” She called out, kicking off her converse and dropping her bag on top of them, laying the magazines on the hallway table before heading through the house. Sal’s car was outside so she knew he wouldn't be far, however the house seemed deathly silent, not a sound from any room.   
“Sal?” Nic shouted a little louder, her brows furrowing in puzzlement at where her fiancé could be.   
After checking the bottom of the house and finding no sign of Sal, Nic quickly climbed the stairs, a small ball of worry starting to form in her stomach and acting like a lead weight.   
“Salvatore are you up here?” Nic called out once she reached the top of the stairs and upon receiving no reply she headed to the bedroom, only to jump in surprise when she saw Sal sitting on the end of the bed.  
“Sal what are you doing? I've been calling you for the last five minutes.” Sal was sat on the end of the bed, his back straight but his head bowed as he stared at the piece of flooring between his feet.  
“What’s going on?” Nic asked, reaching out to put a hand of Sal’s shoulder but immediately pulling back her hand when he flinched at the almost contact.   
“Sal what…”  
“I…Nic I…I need…I don’t...” Sal stuttered and Nic frowned, her usually upbeat fiancé currently resembled a zombie in both appearance and voice.  
“Sal what’s happened?” She reached out and was pleased to see that he didn't flinch when she placed her hand on his shoulder, her cool fingers sliding from his shoulder to his neck and pressing softly against the warm stubbled skin.  
“I feel dirty…everything is so dirty.” Sal murmured and Nic’s eyes widened, however Sal’s behaviour didn't shock her; she was well acquainted with his panic attacks and germaphobia so she knew how to deal with Sal in this state but what she didn't know was what had set him off.   
“Baby look at me.” It took a moment but Nic smiled once Sal’s lifeless green orbs met her concerned pale blue ones.   
“Good…now what happened? Talk me through your day.” Nic asked, moving to stand between Sal’s knees, tipping up his head so that they could maintain eye contact.  
“You left for work… I got up and dressed…err…the guys came round and we went to film…I got punished…” That was all Sal had to say and Nic had a strong idea what had happened for Sal’s punishment. Sal’s anxiety and germaphobia was his weakest point and the guys loved to exploit that, using it in his punishments, which was all well and good when it was all fun, however they didn't see the end result, they weren't the ones who had to spend hour after hour just talking to Sal to remove him from his own thoughts, or stand by and watch as he showered in scalding hot water to try and clean himself, and they weren't the ones who had to deal with his nightmares- when he woke up shouting or panicked in the middle of the night because his anxiety had taken over his dreams.  
“How long have you been home?” Nic asked, her cool fingers smoothing across his forehead and then down the bridge of his nose, delighting in the fact that Sal closed his eyes at the contact, his body seeming to deflate when he exhaled long and slow.  
“About thirty minutes.” He muttered so Nic nodded.  
“I’m going to have a shower before I make food, would you like to join me?” Nic asked, hoping that she could allay Sal’s germaphobia by allowing him to wash but also staying with him so that he didn't let his demons take over. Sal nodded slowly, not wanting to move very much in case Nic stopped caressing his face with her small, cool finger tips.  
“I’m sorry I'm such a fucking loser.” Sal muttered before sighing and Nic shook her head softly to herself before leaning down and pressing her lips to his forehead, then the bridge of his nose, the tip of his nose and then his lips.  
“You're not a loser, you're far from it. Now let’s shower and then I’ll cook and then I thought maybe we could make a start on planning our wedding?” Sal’s eyes sprung open and he stared at Nic with wide eyes, trying to process exactly what she had said.  
“Our wedding?”   
“That’s if you still want to marry me?” Nic asked, a small but slightly apprehensive smile gracing her lips.  
“Of course I do…I just can't believe you actually want to marry me.” Nic leant down once more a pressed a soft but emotion filled kiss to his lips.  
“Right come on handsome, shower time.” Nic grinned before pulling him up from the end of the bed and pushing him towards the bathroom.

With food eaten, Sal was comfortable ensconced on the the end of the sofa, dressed in nothing but boxer shorts and his bathrobe, Nic dressed his nothing but her bathrobe also- the pair of them not seeing much need to redress after their shower, considering they were spending the evening together with nothing but wedding planning to do.  
“I've been making a few notes, but we need to discuss some pretty important things.” Nic stated as she curled herself into Sal’s side, her overflowing journal in her hands as she made herself comfortable.   
“Right well fire away…I can't wait for the day I can call you my wife.” Sal murmured, pushing an escaping lock of auburn hair behind her ear.  
“Right well…erm…do you want a proper wedding or a city hall affair?”   
“Proper wedding…I’m not marrying you in City Hall with a bunch of strangers there. You deserve better than that baby. I only intend to do this once so I want to do it properly.” Sal stated and by the tone of his voice, Nic knew that he wouldn't budge on that decision, something which she was glad on as she agreed with Sal, they were only doing this once so they wanted it to be proper.  
“Okay glad that's settled.” She grinned. “Now, Church wedding? Outside wedding?”  
“Church- no bugs in a church.” The pair of them chuckled.  
“When do you want to get married?” Sal asked, turning his body slightly so that Nic was no longer leaning against his shoulder but now cuddled up against his chest.  
“I’d marry you tomorrow.” Nic grinned and Sal felt his heart flutter, a tiny crack appearing in his self doubt shield, it was finally starting to sink in that Nic really did love him and actually want to spend her life with him.   
“I don't want to wait…we've been engaged for over a year now, I think we've waited long enough.” Sal stated, bringing a hand to curl around her neck, his blunt fingers stroking the soft skin.  
“September.” Nic almost moaned, her thoughts being over ridden by the sensations of Sal’s fingers teasing the base of her neck and dipping down onto the skin of her shoulders.  
“That's three months away.” Sal observed.  
“Think we can plan a wedding in three months?” Nic asked however received her reply not in the form of words but in the sudden pressure on the base of her neck as Sal pushed down onto the sofa and, with lightening speed, climbed atop of her.   
With his large frame settled between her legs, Sal balanced his upper body on his elbows and pressed his lips to hers, however keeping the kiss slow.  
“I could plan it in one- I just want to call you my wife.” Sal murmured against her lips before once more taking possession in a slow and gentle way, grinning mischievously as he pulled back every time Nic tried to speed up or take control of the kiss.   
“Just enjoy.” He whispered in her ear before moving his lips to the side of her neck and tasting the soft, warm skin. Nic ran her hand up his robed back up into his almost fluffy hair, enjoying the feel of the silky strands between her fingers, still slightly damp from their earlier shared shower.   
His lips worked there way form her neck to her collarbone before one of his hands moved between them and unfastened the tie on her robe, opening the soft folds of material and baring her naked body to his hungry gaze.  
“You're so beautiful.” Sal murmured and Nic blushed slightly, not at the fact that she was totally naked in front of Sal, but at the compliment he gave her. Before Sal could say or do anything else, Nic had untied his robe and parted the material, baring his bare torso to her and, for the first time since they had gotten together, his first instinct wasn't to cover himself up. Nic ran her hands from the back of his head, down and across his shoulders before moving her hands inside his robe to sweep her fingers across his collarbones and then down his sternum.   
“I love exploring your body.” Nic breathed, her hands now freely running across Sal’s body; she swept her hands along his sides and enjoyed the feel of his flesh under her touch. She knew he had been making a conscious effort to try and lose weight and be more active and it was really starting to show, especially as a lot of his clothes that he filled out last year, we're not starting to look baggy on him. Nic would never admit it to Sal but she actually preferred him with a good amount of meat on his bones, it was one of the things that really caught her eye when they had first met in the park all those years ago, he was broad and meaty and she was instantly hooked, however she knew that he hated his size and his shape so Nic was happy with Sal however he came, as long as he was happy with himself.   
“I want you naked.” Nic murmured as she leant up slightly to press her lips to Sal’s shoulder, the scent of his shower gel assaulting her senses and making her insides tingle- she never thought a scent could turn her on but whenever she caught a whiff of her fiancé it always turned her insides to jelly. She grasped the waistband of Sal’s boxers and pushed them down, feeling his half hard erection coming to rest against the inside of her thigh and she couldn't help but shiver at the sensation. It had been a while since they had spent the evening slowly making love, usually their need for each other overwhelmed them and they always hit the ground running so to be slowly arousing each other with soft touches and passionate kisses made them remember just how much they really loved each other, and how much they enjoyed each other's bodies.   
Sal kicked off his boxers, but left on his robe, before shuffling down the sofa slightly until he was hovering just above her chest, a grin taking over his face as he stared down at her pale, ruby tipped breasts.   
“So fucking perfect.” He breathed before lowering his mouth to capture a hard nipple between his lips, his tongue flicking out to swipe across the hard bud making Nic moan softly. He brought his fingers to the hard bud of the other breast and rolled her nipple between them, grinning around her flesh when her back arched from the sofa, pressing her against his body.   
“Oh god.” She moaned and once more brought her hands back to Sal’s head, her fingers weaving through his hair and gripping onto the strands. Sal released her nipple with a pop before moving to her other nipple, his fingers now teasing the wet bud whilst his lips and tongue tortured the other.   
Nic grinned at the feel of his now hard cock pushing against her lower thigh and couldn't wait to feel him sliding into her, stretching her in a way her body now welcomed.   
“Sal please.” She begged, her insides turning to molten lava- a slow burning ache had started at her core and she knew the only thing that would slake the feeling was Sal.   
Sal grinned at Nic’s pleading and released her other nipple before moving himself back up her body, his cock now pressing against her soft core and Sal moaned at the heat coming from his fiancee; she was always so wet and so responsive to him and it was the biggest ego boost he had ever had. Lodging the fat head of his cock against her dewy opening, he found himself torn between watching himself slide between her dusky pink lips or watching her expressive eyes as he slid all the way home.   
“Baby look at me.” Sal murmured, deciding that the look in her eyes as she felt him within her was better than anything else he could think of; with her pale blue eyes now locked onto his sludgy green orbs, Sal slowly slid himself inside her tight, wet channel.  
Nic watched Sal’s eyes and knew that her own were shining with love and arousal; feeling him slide into her was a feeling that would never get old and the weight of him above her was one of her favourite feelings in the world. His pace was slow, so slow and torturous, and she wanted nothing more than to wrap her legs around his waist and pull him into her however she understood his need to go slow, to keep up the same tempo they had used all evening to cement their bond.  
“Baby you feel so good…you're so perfect for me.” Sal moaned as he filled his fiancee completely, enjoying the feel of her walls quivering around him already. Her hands slid under his robe, along his sides before reaching his bare back, her short nails lightly scraping the skin as she tried to control herself, Sal’s thrusts steady and maddening.   
“I don't want this to end.” Sal admitted and Nic knew exactly how he felt, right here in this moment together nothing could touch them.  
“I love you.” Nic murmured, pulling Sal closer to press her lips to his whilst moving her hips, trying to encourage him to speed up his thrusts.

Sated, drowsy and content, Sal and Nic were sprawled across the sofa, their naked bodies still pressed together and surrounded by their open robes, however their roles had been reversed and now Nic was laid across Sal’s chest, her head pillowed against his shoulder.  
“Three months and you’ll be Mrs Vulcano.” Sal murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of her head and running his hand down her robe covered back.  
“It can't come quick enough.” Nic murmured.


	5. Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal gets drunk and Nic starts having doubts about their future.

With three weeks to their wedding Nic was stressing out. She had organised a venue, a time, a dress, her bridesmaids and the reception- the only thing she needed was for Sal to organise his and Brian’s suit and they needed to make a final decision on the inside of their wedding cake.  
Sitting at the coffee table, Nic sighed and flexed her hand, cramp beginning to set in as she continued to write out the invitations for their wedding. She was only a third of the way through and sighed with relief when Sal entered the house- hopefully he would actually help her with this task, considering he hadn't actually helped with anything else.   
“Hey honey, I’m glad you're home. I could really do with your help with some things for the wedding.” Nic greeted, a smile on her face as Sal entered the living room, however the smile was very quickly wiped from her face when she saw the look on Sal’s face.  
“I’m going out…I only came back to change…you'll have to sort it yourself.” Sal stated before heading out of the living room and Nic sighed, starting to wonder whether Sal was actually rethinking getting married because ever since they had decided to get married in September, he hadn't offered anything to the planning process- the only decision he had made was to appoint Brian as his best man, which Nic believed was a given anyway.   
Ten minutes later and Sal was back in the living room, dressed in clean jeans and a shirt- his hair gelled and his aftershave fresh.  
“Where are you off to?” Nic asked, her voice devoid of any emotion as she stared at her fiancé from her position on the rug besides the coffee table.  
“Out.” Sal replied, tying the laces of yet another new pair of sneakers and Nic frowned, Sal wasn't usually this secretive about where he was going- not that they had to keep track of each other’s movements- but usually they would let each other know in case of emergencies.  
“Who with?”   
“Just some of the guys.”  
“When will you be back?”   
“What the fuck is this the Spanish Inquisition?” Sal asked, anger very evident in his voice as he stared at Nic with hard eyes.   
“I’m just asking. You seem very secretive about this.” Nic admitted, feeling a little hurt by Sal’s outburst and quite confused as to why he was being so secretive.   
“I’m not being secretive.” He stated quite defensively so Nic shrugged, knowing that Sal was lying to her but knowing that she wasn't going to push the issue.   
“Fine just go.” Nic murmured, already delving back into the task of writing wedding invitations however she was starting to question why she was even bothering. 

The sound of the front door slamming woke Nic from her already broken sleep however judging by the noise currently coming from the lower half of the house, Nic managed to conclude- even in her sleepy state- that her fiancé was not alone. Nic was used to the guys coming back to their house for a drink after a night out however that didn't explain the feminine giggles she could hear, mingled with the sounds of her fiancé and his friends… Very possibly James and Casey judging by the voices she could hear. Climbing out of bed, Nic grabbed Sal’s robe from the back of the bedroom door and wrapped it around her- her own robe currently in the washing pile- before heading for the stairs.  
Reaching the living room, Nic was a little horrified to discover three very scantily clad women sprawled across various pieces of furniture and James, Casey and Sal mingled in with them.   
“What’s going on?” Nic asked, her sleepy brain really not up to processing why there were three semi naked women in her living room and why Sal seemed to be allowing them to cavort all over the furniture; although looking at her fiancé, she could see that he was more than three sheets to the wind, and she had a feeling that he probably didn't actually know what he was doing.  
“Heeeeyyy baby.” Sal drawled, finishing with a giggle and Nic’s assumptions were confirmed.   
“Sal it’s two in the morning, who are these?”   
“Murr and Case.” Sal stated, a frown on his face as he gestured wildly to the two men who were slumped on the sofa, a woman either side of them.  
“I meant the women Sal…why are there three strange women in our living room?”James giggled as one of the women whispered in his ear.  
“Hey who’s getting married?” The woman currently sat on the end of the coffee table asked, and Nic watched as she picked up one of the invitations with a long- obviously fake finger nailed- hand.   
“Salvatore Edward Anthony Vulcano- wow that's a cool name.” The blonde grinned, fluttering her eyelashes at Sal and Nic decided that she’d had enough.  
“I think it’s time for you all to leave.” Nic stated, hands on her hips as she glared at the occupants in the room.  
“Don't be a spoilsport Nic, we’re just having a few drinks.” Casey whined before moving back to lock lips with the stick thin brunette currently sprawled across his chest.   
“Casey go home…and who are these women?”   
“Strippers.” James giggled and Nic’s eyes nearly bulged out of her head. She moved to stand in front of Sal, where he was slumped in the armchair, and stared down at him.  
“Sal have you been to a strip club all night?” He nodded, his eyes completely glazed and appearing to find it hard to stay open.  
“And you've brought strippers into our home.” He only hung his head but after a minute or two Nic realised that he wasn't thinking about what he had done but had actually passed out.   
“In the nicest possible way…get out of my house.” Nic growled and then watched as the three women, James and Casey stood up and exited the house, leaving Nic to stare at her drunken, passed out fiancé.  
Locking the front door, Nic switched off the lights and left Sal in the chair- she really couldn't deal with him at the moment, especially as he had deliberately avoided telling her where he was going and had then brought strippers back to their house. She climbed the stairs before heading back to bed, curling herself up in the duvet and desperately trying to stop the flow of tears that were threatening to spill.

Nic found herself being woken up by large arms wrapping themselves around her waist and a scratchy, stubbled chin resting on her shoulder- the stench of alcohol almost making her vomit.  
“Mmmloveyou.” Sal mumbled drunkenly in her ear and Nic flinched.  
“Sal get off me.” Nic muttered, her entire body stiffening as he pressed his naked body against her as his hand began to stroke her thigh.   
“Come on babe…want you…” Nic sighed and placed her hand on top of Sal’s, however the next sound she heard made her almost chuckle at the sheer ridiculousness of the evening. Snores. Deep, grunting snores… in her ear. Deciding to try and get some sleep Nic closed her eyes however the noise from Sal and the stench of beer made it impossible. With a growl she wrenched Sal’s arm from around her waist and then threw back the duvet, delighting in slightly uncomfortable grunt that Sal gave when she climbed out of bed. Throwing on Sal’s robe, once more, she headed down the stairs to make herself comfortable on the sofa- her blood boiling at Sal’s behaviour this evening, only three weeks before they were supposed to be getting married. 

After a very broken nights sleep, Nic made herself a mug of tea and then curled herself back into the corner of the large sofa, her stomach flipping with the many warring emotions within her. Switching on the tv, she focused on the first thing that appeared on the screen, trying to take her mind off Sal.  
Deciding that she couldn't spend the entire day in Sal’s robe, watching tv, she headed up stairs and into the bedroom, rolling her eyes and the sight her fiancé presented: sprawled on his front, both arms outstretched yet laying diagonally on the bed, his head on her pillow and his feet dangling off the other side. His snoring still hadn't abated and Nic knew that he would have a sore throat however she was finding it really hard to drum up even an ounce of sympathy for him, especially after she had spent the night on the sofa and currently felt like she was riding an emotional roller coaster.   
Slamming every drawer in the chest of drawers, Nic sat herself heavily on the edge of the bed, grinning evilly at the moan that came from the hungover lump on the bed.   
“Ssssshhhhhhh!” Sal managed to grumble out but Nic ignored him and continued to make as much noise as she could whilst putting on her underwear.  
“Nic.” Sal moaned and she looked round to see him half sitting, his face puffy from sleep however his usually expressive eyes were mere slits as she tried to focus on her.  
“Baby I think I'm dying.” Sal moaned, attempting to rub a hand over his face however couldn't quite manage to get his hands to meet his face so settled for glancing across his chin.  
“Good! After the shit you pulled last night you deserve it.” Nic spat before she stood up and moved to the wardrobe, opening the doors and staring inside, not sure what to wear.  
“What have I done?” Asked Sal, his voice sounding very confused and a little bit fearful.  
“Let’s not talk about it right now.” She muttered.  
“Are we going for rings today?” He asked weakly, laying his head back down on the cool pillows, the temperature lessening the throbbing in his head.  
“No.”  
“How come?” Sal asked, knowing that they had been planning to go and buy wedding rings at the weekend, all week.  
“Because at this point in time I don't actually think I want to marry you.” She admitted, her heart thudding in her chest as tears sprang to her eyes.  
“Nic…what?” Sal asked, his voice sounding very shaky and Nic didn't dare turn around to look at him, knowing that she would break down and cry.   
Receiving no reply to his question, Sal watched Nic almost bury herself in the wardrobe in an attempt to evade his question and knew that he needed an answer. As hungover as he was, her words genuinely scared him and he knew that no matter how deathly he was feeling, he needed to sort out his relationship- especially as last night seemed to be very much a blur after around 10pm.  
“Nic please…I don't remember…”  
“You don't remember? So bringing strippers home is all a blur?” Nic snorted, still not turning to look at Sal, instead focusing on finding a t shirt to match her knee length denim shorts. Sal climbed out of bed, despite his weak stomach and spinning head, and moved to stand behind Nic, who was still only wearing her denim shorts.   
“Baby…what's going on? Were you serious about not wanting to marry me?” Nic turned to face Sal and noticed that he was naked and he looked like death.   
“What you did yesterday really hurt me Sal…you lied and you brought strippers back to our home. A man who does that is not a man I think I want to marry.” Nic admitted and felt a tear slide down her face, not being able to hold in her emotion any longer and the look on Sal’s face was making them harder to control.   
“Baby don't say that… Can we talk about what happened?” Nic stared at Sal, wiped her face and then nodded.  
“Sal put some clothes on- I can't talk seriously with you when you're naked.” She slipped her t shirt over her head and then watched as Sal slipped on the robe she had discarded earlier before sitting on the end of the bed and looking up at Nic, his sludgy green orbs looking wet.  
“I didn't lie to you yesterday… Not intentionally. It was a last minute decision to go out and so when I came in and went straight out again, that was genuine.” Nic nodded so Sal continued.  
“Casey was buying the drinks all night and I really don't remember what happened after 10pm…what time did I get in?”  
“2am…you came in with Casey and James and three women who, I later found out from James, were strippers. You were so drunk you could hardly talk and then you passed out. I sent everyone home and left you in the chair. You came to bed about 4am this morning and tried to feel me up, with enough alcohol on your breath to make a dragon envious, so I slept on the sofa because you once more passed out and were snoring so loud.”  
“I’m sorry. I'm so so sorry. I don't even remember coming home, meeting the strippers or coming to bed…the last thing I remember is sitting in an Irish bar with James and Casey and then it all goes blank until I woke up this morning to you banging the drawers.” Nic once more wiped at her eyes and Sal crumbled, the sight of Nic in so much emotional turmoil made him feel physically sick. Moving from the end of the bed he knelt in front of Nic and cupped her cheeks in his large hands.   
“I am so sorry…I don't remember what I did last night but I know that I must have been such a prick for you to be so upset. I know being drunk is no excuse but please don't leave me. I’ll make it up to you I swear… I'll do anything …just please don't leave me.” Nic looked down at Sal and noticed that he also had tears running down his cheeks and his breathing seemed to be coming in shallow pants.  
“Sal…calm down…you're going to hyperventilate.” Nic warned, immediately spotting the signs of a very fast approaching panic attack.  
“Nic…I…I’m sorry…I…please don't leave…” Sal gasped and Nic sighed before cupping Sal’s stubbled cheeks between her palms.  
“Sal look at me! Sal! Salvatore!” His green eyes locked onto her pale blue ones and she breathed deeply for a couple of breaths until he started to unconsciously mirror her, his attack starting to recede as he calmed.  
“Please Nic…I love you. We are getting married in three weeks.”   
“I love you too but I am extremely pissed at you right now…you have no idea how pissed I am.”  
“Pissed I can deal with…you not being in my life I can't. I'm not strong enough for that.” Nic stared into Sal’s eyes and could see every emotion he was experiencing as they flashed through his sludgy green orbs and her heart and mind were now at war.   
She loved him but this was the first time since they had started properly seeing each other, that she doubted her future with Sal.


	6. A tentative resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nic is still furious with Sal. Can they reach a conclusion to their argument?

“So what do we do?” Sal asked, tears in his eyes as he stared at his fiancee, his heart still racing wildly even though he now had his breathing at a more stable rate.  
“I don't know…inside I am boiling with anger…so much so I don't even want to talk to you.” Nic admitted, thinking back to how she felt when she saw those women sprawled across their living room and then looking at the fact that there were three women in her living room, One woman for each man. That thought made her feel sick to her stomach.  
“Please be honest with me here Sal…did you do anything with any of those women?”  
“No.” He stated and although he was quick to remember considering his night was fuzzy, she wanted to believe in her heart that he wouldn't stray.  
“Why were you in a strip club? Am I not enough?” She had to ask the question, the one question she dreaded getting an answer to.   
“Casey suggested it…it seemed like a good idea at the time. I never thought you'd find out to be honest because I wanted to avoid…this.”   
“That's a really shitty thing to say Sal.” Nic admitted before turning away, her hands falling away from his shoulders where they had settled once his panic attack had calmed- she knew that she needed time away from Sal to assess her feelings about the situation.   
“I need to get out of here…I’ll…I’ll let you know what I'm doing this evening.” Nic stated, her brain whirring with thoughts, questions and accusations.   
“Where are you going?” Sal asked, his eyes slightly narrowed as he watched his fiancee walk away from him, his heart now in his throat.  
“I don't know…I just know I need to be away from you at the moment Sal. I’ll text you later.” With not another word exchanged between them, Nic exited the bedroom before exiting the house a few minutes later, once she had stopped to collect her phone, car keys and purse.   
Sal was left sat on the end of the bed with a splitting headache, a sick stomach and a lead weight where his heart should have been. He had never imagined the day where Nic would walk out on him… He never thought things would ever reach that point between them where they could no longer be in each other's company. 

Knocking on the white door, Sal fidgeted nervously whilst he waited for an answer and then sighed with relief when he saw his best friend come to the door.  
“Sal…what's up buddy?” Brian asked, noticing just how uncomfortable his best friend looked.  
“She’s gone.”  
“Who’s gone?” Brian asked, ushering Sal into the house, however his brows lowered in confusion before they raised in surprise once he had worked out exactly what…or rather who, Sal was talking about.  
“What’s happened?” Brian asked, settling himself back onto the sofa and watching Sal closely as he sat in the arm chair.  
“I fucked up…I fucked up bad and she doesn't want to marry me.” Sal stated however before Brian could comment, tears began to roll their way down Sal’s face and Brian didn't know what to do.  
“Woah buddy! Come on! She won't have meant it, she loves you.”   
“I was drunk and…”  
“Fuck did you sleep with someone?”  
“No…Jesus Christ I wouldn't do that to her.” Sal protested.  
“Then what did you do that caused her to leave?” Brian asked, trying to find out whether Sal was overreacting or whether he was genuinely in the shit.  
“I went out with James and Casey and I was so drunk and…”  
“Went to a strip club?” Brian finished, knowing exactly what type of things Casey and James got up to when they were together.  
“Yeah but worse…I apparently turned up at home at two in the morning with James, Casey and three strippers.”   
“Oh!”  
“Yeah fucking Oh!” Sal spat before putting his head in his hands and letting out a groan of despair.   
Staring at his best friend looking totally dejected, Brian pulled out his phone and fired off a quick text to Nic, knowing that this needed to be sorted before it escalated into more than it should be.

‘Hey, Sal’s here crying on my couch. Wanna come and sort it out? X’

‘Not really. I’m so angry with him!’

‘Please take your fiancé back…I wanted a quiet day. X’

‘I want to punch his face in. X’

‘Then come do it- I’ll referee. X’

‘Be 5 mins. X’ 

Brian grinned at her last message before pocketing his phone and turning to his best friend who was still sat with his head in his hands.  
“Nic is on her way over. You need to sort this out.” Brian stated and Sal’s head shot up, his eyes wide as he looked panicked.  
“No…she’s coming to leave me.” Sal moaned and once more his head returned to his hands and didn't look back up until there was a knock at the door.

Nic entered Brian’s house and smiled softly at Brian, returning the small hug he gave her however she faltered when Brian gestured for her to enter the living room, knowing that Sal was in there.  
“What do I say to him Bri? I’m angry that he did it but I hate fighting with him and we’re supposed to be getting married in three weeks.”  
“Just be honest. Tell him exactly how you feel and then go from there. You love each other too much to let this split you up…but maybe this is what you both need to get certain feelings out in the open.” Brian wisely suggested and gave Nic a gentle push towards the living room before retreating to the kitchen, determined to jump in if things went totally south but to give them the space to talk.

“Hey.” Sal murmured, his eyes wide and nervous as he watched Nic cross the room, taking a seat on the end of the sofa furthest away from him, which made his heart sink even more.   
“Hi.” Nic greeted however her usually welcoming pale blue eyes stayed hard.  
“I’m sorry.” Sal murmured, running a hand across his face before sighing, his entire body slumped in the arm chair- looking very dejected.  
“So you keep saying. Doesn't make it all go away though.” Nic muttered.  
“Tell me what to do to make this right.” He begged, staring at his fiancee with a pleading look, needing her to desperately forgive him because he didn't think he was strong enough emotionally to have her leave his life.  
“I don't know…I really don't know. I'm angry…no actually, I don't think I'm as angry as I am upset.” She admitted, running her hand through her auburn locks before sighing and staring down at the carpet for a moment.  
“Tell me what you're feeling…I need to put this right baby- I can't be without you.” Sal admitted, his sludgy green orbs glistening with unshed tears as he stared at Nic, taking note of how dejected she looked, her small frame seeming even smaller as she almost curled herself up in the far corner of the sofa.  
“I’m hurt that you felt the need to hide your evening out, from me; you repeatedly snapped at me and then went on the defensive when I questioned you and then you stumble in, absolutely blind drunk, at two in the morning –which I wouldn't have minded- however you were accompanied by James and Casey – which again I wouldn't have minded- but what I do mind, is the fact that you felt that it was acceptable to bring three fucking strippers into our home!” Nic took a deep breath to calm herself before bringing her thumbnail to her mouth, chewing on it as she watched Sal digest her rant.   
“I swear Nic, I was so drunk that I wouldn't have known if I had brought the President home. It wasn't my idea to go to the strip club and I don't believe it was my idea to bring those girls with us. I swear to you I didn't do anything with any of them and I know for a fact that I didn't even consider it.” Sal reassured Nic, hoping that his words would count for something in the grand scheme of this argument.   
“How many times can you use that as an excuse? What happens if you decide to kiss someone else…will it be okay because you were drunk? Or if you decide to sleep with someone else, should I just forgive you because you were drunk?” Nic asked, needing to get her point across that getting into such a drunken state that you lose all sense of right and wrong, wasn't acceptable.   
“Baby I swear to you now, I will never ever get into that state again…if it’s between a life with you and a drunken night out with friends, then I pick you- every time.” Sal stated, his eyes honest but still anxious, his fingers gripping his knees hard enough that his knuckles and tips were white.  
“I’m not asking you to stop going out with your mates, what kind of wife would I be if I made you do that? I'm just hurt that you A, felt the need to go to a strip club, and B, brought three of them home.”  
“I never meant to hurt you. I’d had a bit of a shitty day, Casey suggested drinks once we had finished filming so I agreed and then I felt a bit shit when I came home and saw you working on wedding stuff so I got defensive and acted like a prick.”  
“Too right you did.” Nic interjected and, once more, Sal’s eyes shifted to the patch of carpet between his knees.   
“Is this the end for us?” Sal asked softly, his wet green eyes looking to Nic.   
Her heart broke when she saw the pain and anguish on Sal’s face as he asked the one question they both never thought they would hear from the others lips- and she knew- she knew that she would love Sal forever, she probably wouldn't like him very much for some parts but she would love him always.  
“No.” She replied, a soft smile on her face when she saw Sal almost deflate with relief.  
“So what happens now?” He asked, his handsome face now looking hopeful and a little confused.  
“Now we go home, give Brian his house back, and then you can spend the rest of the day making it up to me.”  
“Anything.” Sal murmured before leaping up from the sofa and making it to Nic in almost one stride. She looked up at him with a little surprise on her face however her entire body relaxed when she felt Sal’s lips press against hers.  
“I’m so sorry and I love you, so much.” He murmured against her lips and Nic nodded before kissing him back.  
“Excellent…now get out of my house. It’s my day off.” The pair parted and then chuckled at Brian’s words, noticing the shaggy haired Joker stood in the doorway to the kitchen watching them with a bemused smile on his face.   
“Let's go home.” Nic stated and then smiled softly as Sal took her hand to pull her up from the sofa before leading her to the door and then the car, never once relinquishing his soft grip on her right appendage.


	7. I do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are formally invited to the wedding of Mr Salvatore Edward Anthony Vulcano to Miss Nicoletta Hamilton.

Everything was set! They were due to be married in less than fifteen minutes and Nic’s stomach was doing flips with nerves. She was about to make the biggest commitment of her life- and she was making it with Sal.   
Staring at her reflection in the full length mirror she smiled softly as she admired the white mid calf length dress- very 1960s inspired with a layered skirt and a lace top, finishing at her collarbone and slipping just slightly over her shoulders. Her auburn hair curled softly around her face and fell in gentle waves to her shoulders with a white rose tucked into her hair, a low heeled pair of white peep- toe sandals finishing off her wedding ensemble.  
“Come on sweetheart, let’s not keep that man of yours waiting.” Nic turned to her father and smiled, so pleased that he had flown over from England to be there to watch her marry Sal.  
“Daddy I erm…do you…”  
“What is it sweetheart?” Christopher Hamilton stared at his daughter and in that second could see every doubt and worry that she had.  
“Am I doing the right thing?” Nic worried, staring at her father, his pale blue eyes locking with her own- father and daughter caught in a moment where nothing else existed but them.  
“Do you love him Niccy?”  
“Yes.”  
“Does he make you happy?” Christopher asked, moving forward to take hold of his daughters small hands in his larger ones, his thumbs stroking the backs tenderly.   
“Most of the time.” Nic admitted with a small smile and Christopher grinned.  
“Good…most of the time is good- everyone can't get along 100% of the time. Now my precious little girl, today is the day that you become your own woman. Outside of this door is a man waiting at that alter who loves you more than anything, and I know you love him just the same. If he isn't what you want then speak now baby girl and I’ll call it all off…I just want you to be happy.”  
“He makes me happy daddy.” Nic finally admitted and Christopher smiled softly before bringing his daughter into a hug, understanding her nerves, marriage was a big commitment.   
“Your mother would have been so proud of you sweetheart. “  
“I wish she was here.” Nic murmured into the fabric of her father’s suit however she had to blink a number of times to rid herself of the tears that were threatening to fall, thoughts of her mother not being around to witness her big day making her sad.  
“Me too baby girl…me too.”   
“Right, I’d best go out there and marry him before he has a panic attack and thinks I've climbed out the window.” Nic chuckled and Christopher grinned, quickly wiping away a few stray tears that had gathered, whilst Nic straightened her dress. 

“Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the joining of Salvatore Edward Anthony Vulcano to Nicoletta Hamilton, in holy matrimony.” Nic stared at Sal and felt her insides melt, he looked so handsome in his suit- despite the nervous look on his face.   
His suit fit him perfectly and the deep emerald of his tie made his eyes shine, two green pools of love and anxiety at the moment and Nic couldn't help but give a small smile, her heart leaping as he returned the smile.

“I call upon- these persons here present- to witness that I, Salvatore Edward Anthony Vulcano, do take you, Nicoletta Hamilton, to be my lawful wedded wife.” Sal smiled nervously as he finished off his vow.   
“I call upon- these persons here present- to witness that I, Nicoletta Hamilton, do take you, Salvatore Edward Anthony Vulcano, to be my lawfully wedded husband.” Nic grinned at Sal, however both of their eyes were wet as the enormity of what they were currently doing settled inside them, they found that they couldn't be happier to be declaring their love for each other in this way.   
Father Gildroyc smiled down at the pair and found himself immensely pleased at the looks of love they were sharing, clearly these were a young couple in love.  
“Now we shall exchange rings… The exchanging of rings is a traditional way of sealing the contract that you have both just made. Salvatore if you would like to go first?” Father Gildroyc then smiled to Sal who in turn smiled at Brian as he walked forward and placed the deep red velvet ring box into his hand.   
Sal took the ring out of the box and held it between his fingers as Nic held out her left hand, enjoying the spark of electricity that ran through her hand and up her arm when Sal’s hand grasped hers lightly.  
“Nic I give you this ring as a symbol of our love- all that I am I give to you- all that I have I share with you. I promise to love and cherish you, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, for as long as we both shall live.” He slowly slid the gold band on Nic’s hand and as it reached the top of her finger a tiny tear splashed down onto the metal, making Sal blush but making Nic’s heart swell in her chest at the obvious emotion running through her new husband.  
“Now you Nicoletta.” Father Gildroyc prompted and Nic found that she couldn't stop the grin that took over her face at the fact that she was now getting to claim Sal as her husband, hopefully for a very very long time.   
“Sal I give you this ring as a symbol of our love- all that I am I give to you- all that I have I share with you. I promise to love and cherish you, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, for as long as we both shall live.” She slid the wide gold band onto Sal’s finger and once it was seated in place Nic brought up his hand and pressed her lips to the cool metal, letting Sal know that this was as solid as they were going to get, she needed him to understand that he was it, for her- he was her everything- and she hoped this put to rest a lot of his anxiety fears.   
“By the power vested in me by God and the holy church, it gives me great pleasure to pronounce you husband and wife. May I present to you all, Mr and Mrs Vulcano. Salvatore you may kiss your bride.” The Joker needed no extra prompting and stepped closer to Nic, his large hands cupping her cheeks as he leant down and pressed his lips to hers, the taste of her salty tears tingling his tongue and he couldn't help but grin as the entire congregation simultaneously ‘awwwwed’.  
“I love you baby girl.” Sal murmured against Nic’s lips before they pulled apart and a tear began to slowly work its way down her cheek once more.

After a very simple reception, and with no plans for a honeymoon as of yet, the evening saw the new Mr and Mrs Vulcano back at home, the pair of them still dizzy at the events of just a few hours ago. The pair of them stood facing each other in their living room, both still in their wedding attire, however both seemed to be in a state of shock and could so nothing but stare at each other.  
“We’re married!” Sal murmured softly, staring down at his left hand and the gold band that now adorned his third finger.  
“Yes we are…now husband I think you should come here and kiss your wife.” Nic chuckled, her pale blue eyes sparkling with love and happiness however that look quickly changed to lust when Sal was stood in front of her, his emerald tie loose around his neck and his eyes tired but happy.  
“Well I guess I did vow to love, honour and obey.” Sal chuckled before winding a long arm around Nic’s waist, the edge of the lace tickling his fingers as he pulled her flush against his body, his other hand coming up to cup her cheek softly before he lowered his lips to Nic’s, taking possession of her lips in a gentle but possessive way- leaving her in no doubt that she belonged to him.   
The kiss deepened and very quickly tongues were sliding over each other whilst hands grasped at formal attire, breathy moans could be heard from both of them.  
“I need you baby…I want to be inside you so badly wife.” Sal gasped as he moved his lips from her mouth to her jawline, trailing hot wet kisses down her neck, the lace of her dress tickling his chin.   
“Make love to me…husband.” Nic murmured playfully and Sal wasted no time at all in locking the front door before rushing back to Nic and sweeping her up into his arms, bridal style, before making his way up the stairs as quick as he could, intent on consummating his marriage.

Dropping Nic down onto the bed, Sal shrugged off his jacket and unknotted his tie however he paused in undressing when Nic stood up and started to undress.  
“Let me do that. My first duty, as your husband, is to remove your wedding dress.” Sal stated softly before gliding both hands up Nic’s back until he felt the zipper before sliding it slowly down until it reached her hips. With infinite care he pulled the dress apart and then brought it down her arms, taking a deep breath when her white lace bra was revealed. He slid the dress down her legs, kneeling down before her to help her step out of the skirt portion whilst ensuring that she kept her white heels on.   
With the dress laid carefully over the chair at the dressing table, Sal looking up at his wife- from his position on his knees- and felt like the luckiest bastard in the world. In front of him stood an absolutely vision of beauty: Wearing nothing but matching white lace bra and panties, her auburn hair ruffled but still tumbling sexily across her shoulders, her left leg containing a white and emerald green lace garter- her gold wedding ring shining brightly on her finger. Her look completed by the white peep-toe heels she was wearing made his mouth go instantly dry, but his pants get instantly tighter.   
“Oh fuck.” Sal gaped at the vision before him before sliding his hands up the backs of her soft legs, making her shiver at the contact before he reached her hips, holding onto them, his large hands spanning each hip as he brought his head to rest against her stomach, the skin warm and fragrant under his cheek.  
“I will never be worthy of you but I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you happy.” Sal murmured into the skin and Nic felt tears come into her eyes once more before she ran her hands through Sal’s hair, ruining the perfectly gelled style however neither cared as they basked in this moment together.


	8. Pills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nic loses something important and Sal proposed a honeymoon.

Running back up the stairs, Nic hastily fastened her jeans as she headed back into the bedroom, skidding to a stop in front of the dressing table before making a grab for her watch.  
“What you in a hurry for?” Nic turned and brushed her hair from her face and took in the image of her husband, laid naked in their bed, sleepy green eyes watching her every movement.   
“Am running late- I forgot I had a meeting this morning at 8.”  
“Oh snap!” Sal murmured, sitting himself up a little higher in the bed.  
“Have you seen my pills?”   
“Pills?”  
“Birth control.” Nic stated, scrabbling around the dressing table once more, not finding them in the usual place, where she always kept them.  
“Nope haven't seen them.” Sal stated before throwing back the duvet and climbing naked out of the bed, pressing a swift kiss to Nic’s pursed lips before heading to the bathroom.  
Groaning, Nic headed back out of the room and down the stairs, needing to put her shoes on and grab her bag when she stopped dead in the hallway, a look of horror on her face.  
“Oh fuck!” She murmured, closing her eyes in despair when she realised that she hadn't taken her pill yesterday or the day before either…and now she couldn't find them. Carrying on with her morning routine she made a mental note to call into the pharmacy and pick up a new prescription for pills.

Coming home that evening, Nic dropped her bag by the door and kicked off her shoes before heading straight to the kitchen, filling up a glass of water before popping a pill from the blister pack. She tried to think back to when she’d last had her period and reasoned that she was due next week- and although she had promised Sal that they could revisit the topic of children once they were married, she had only been married for six months and didn't feel ready to be a mother. Popping her pills back onto the counter she set about making dinner, knowing that Sal would be home within the hour.  
Curled up on the sofa, Nic leafed through her new illustration magazine whilst Sal flicked through the channels on the tv, one of his hands lightly stroking the soft skin of Nic’s ankle.  
“Babe, what do you think about us maybe having a honeymoon?” Nic lowered her magazine and stared at her husband, her eyebrows raised in surprise.  
“A honeymoon?”  
“Yeah…we’re doing some filming in Miami for a couple of days and…I was…err…maybe we could stay on for a week? If you want to? Next week.”  
“That sounds perfect… You and me and a beach.” Sal grinned at his wife before turning his attention back to the tv, his fingers never pausing on the soft skin of her ankle. Leaving Nic to mentally sort through her calendar and try to work out whether she could get the the time off work.

Standing at the stove, Nic kept an eye on the bacon that was sizzling in the pan as she stood in the slightly chilly kitchen, wearing nothing but one of Sal’s oversized t shirts, her bare feet on the tiled floor. Filling a glass with fresh orange juice, Nic headed to the end of the counter to take her pill however found the packet was gone, not only the one packet but every packet however the box was still in the same place it was the night before.  
“Seriously?” Nic asked the empty kitchen before hunting round for the packets of pills, searching not only the counters but the floor around it, as well as the drawers however there seemed to be no sign of the pills.  
“The pharmacist is going to kill me.” She spoke once more to the empty to kitchen however jumped in fright when she received an answer.  
“Why will they kill you?” Nic turned to see Sal stood in the doorway to the kitchen wearing nothing but his boxer shorts and Nic couldn't help but grin at the sight. She lowered the heat on the bacon before beckoning her husband to her, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his, delighting in the feel of his semi naked body as he pressed her against the work top.  
“Good morning wife!” Sal stated, his large hands coming to rest on her waist underneath the large t shirt, his touch burning into her flesh.  
“Good morning. You're a sight for sore eyes this morning.” Nic murmured as she pressed kissed to the warm skin of his chest.   
“God I want you so much.” Sal murmured and before Nic could reply, Sal had spun her around so that she was leant on the kitchen worktop and pushed the oversized t shirt over her hips to rest mid-spine.  
“Sal…wai…” Before Nic could finish her sentence, Sal had pushed his boxers to mid thigh and was now pressing his erection against her opening, wasting no time in pushing inside, however he did pause when Nic gave a grunt that seemed to be bore more from discomfort rather than pleasure.   
“Oh baby.” Sal groaned but pressed a row of kisses along her one bare shoulder, the soft flesh revealed as the large neck of the shirt slipped down.   
“Sal.” Groaned Nic and he smiled into her skin before starting a punishing rhythm which gave Nic no room to collect herself. All she could do was hold onto the kitchen counter and lock her knees, taking everything her husband gave her.   
Only a couple of minutes later and Nic was starting to lose her mind to the sensations her husband was eliciting in her body: her head was spinning, she was struggling to breath and every thrust made a coil of pure lust spark inside her lower stomach.  
“Nic I’m so close.” Sal gasped and Nic groaned in acknowledgment before her world fell apart. Her hands gripped the counter until her knuckles and fingers were white and she gasped for breath as her chest heaved as her orgasm washed through her. Her inner muscles clenched and Sal let out a long drawn out groan as he reached his orgasm too, his long fingers digging into the soft skin of her hips.

A week later saw Nic and Sal Miami Beach bound, the pair of them looking forward to spending some time together in the sun and away from work, barring the three days that Sal had to film with the guys.  
“Tell me honestly, do I look huge in these shorts and t-shirt?” Nic adjusted the sunglasses on her face and moved them down her nose, watching her handsome husband as he fidgeted with his outfit.  
“Sal you look good.” Nic reassured him but knew that once he had made his mind up then he would chew over it and then feel uncomfortable for the rest of the day. Sludgy green orbs locked with pale blue ones before he moved off to go and stand under the gazebo with Q and Joe, getting ready to watch Murray take his turn on the Miami Beach. Nic thought he looked damn fine in knee length shorts and the black t shirt he had on, especially as he was sporting a slimmer figure with more definition and shape, making him look rather dishy all in all.  
Standing barefoot in the sand with his tattoos showing, Sal slipped his headphones and began to joke around with the guys, attempting to embarrass Murray as much as they could, determined to torture him as much as they could, however all in jest and not meant to deliberately hurt the balding Joker.  
Nic couldn't stop the grin that overtook her face when she heard their combined laughter as she spread out her bright blue and pink beach towel, not far from the gazebo the guys were filming in, deciding that she’d catch some sun and enjoy the days off work, and the start of her honeymoon.  
Murray’s turn was over and all four Jokers regrouped to grab a drink in the heat before they set Q’s turn up. Nic watched, from her position on her stomach, as Sal grabs a cold Snapple from the cooler and trudges through the soft sand towards her and she had to literately close her mouth to stop herself from drooling at the sight of her husband; not being able to help but admire his muscular legs and the way his shorts accentuated his strong thighs.  
“Hey baby girl! Brought you a drink. You look hot.” She grinned at his words and rolled over onto her side, allowing him to sit on the edge of the towel and letting him take in Nic’s beach outfit.  
“You’re killing me here.” He groans and Nic grinned, enjoying the look in his eyes. She knew that he was enjoying her short denim cut-offs and dark green bikini top, the colour accentuating her skin and making his mouth water.  
“Just catching some sun!” She teased before stretching herself out and chuckled as his eyes followed her every move until they fixated on the gap between her lower stomach and the waistband of the denims.  
“See something you like?” Nic teased, enjoying the look her husband was giving her.  
“What you got on under them shorts?” He asked, his accent growing thicker the more he watched his wife; Nic grab the Snapple from his loose finger tips and unscrewed the cap before taking a long gulp of the cold liquid, allowing Sal that little bit longer to try and stare into her shorts and catch a glimpse of the treasure that laid inside.  
“Nothing.” His eyes widened in surprise but then quickly narrowed in suspicion; unsure as to whether Nic was winding him up or not.  
“You wouldn’t dare.” He chuckled, but she could see the curious glint in his eyes. Curling her knees up along the towel Nic managed to block everything from view and flashed Sal a cheeky grin before urging him on.  
“Have a look if you don’t believe me.” He looked around the check the surrounding area and was please to note that the guys were all huddled around a monitor, and the crew were all wandering around but away from their towel, gathering drinks and props for the next turn.  
His large hand moved quickly towards the button of her cut-offs and with practised fingers he had it popped and the zipper lowered in a second, causing her to laugh at the guilty look on his face; he looked like a kid who’s been caught stealing sweets before dinner.   
He slid this large tanned hand into the opening of Nic’s shorts and his eyes widened when he felt nothing but smooth bare skin.  
“You’re naked under there.” He whispered, like you didn’t already know.  
“And watching you work, and thinking about this morning in bed has made me a little damp.” Nic ran her tongue over her bottom lip, capturing it between her pearly white teeth, knowing that Sa loved to nibble her lip.   
Without thought his fingers plunged further into Nic’s shorts and she couldn’t stifle the groan that escaped her as he ran his middle finger between her soft, moist inner lips, passing over the damp, sensitive opening and up to her clit, giving the nub an expert caress before removing his hand altogether and bringing his finger to his lips. Nic’s eyes were hooded as she watched his finger disappear between his pouty lips, catching the briefest glimpse of his tongue as it licked her essence from the pad.  
“You’re naughty.” Nic breathed, her eyes locking with her husband's before pressing her thighs together tightly in an attempt to quell the throbbing from her nether regions.  
“Wait till I get you back to the hotel.” He promised but before he could say anything else, Brian shouted his name and Nic sighed, knowing that he had to go film again and that their fun was over.  
“Go! I’ll be watching.” Nic grinned and tingles ran through her as she watched him readjust himself in his shorts before standing. She re-buttoned her cut-offs and moved back to her front, contenting herself with watching the love of her life joke around with his friends, however there was still a lingering doubt in her head that her period was late…only by a couple of days however she was never usually late.


	9. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nic has had a bad day and Sal makes a confession.

Entering the house, Nic dropped her bag in the hallway and let out a long sigh of relief as she took a moment to slide off her brown leather boots, flexing her toes against the cool hardwood floor of the entryway, the soles of her feet burning from the long walk home. To say Nic’s mood was less than cheerful was an understatement; after the day she’d had coupled with the fact that her car refused to move, had put the cherry on top of her day as she found herself walking the journey home; twelve minutes in the car versus forty three minutes on foot.   
Slipping off her jacket and hanging it on the rack, unwinding the scarf from her neck, the slightly scratchy material brushing against her pink cold cheeks.  
“Ah! Home finally.” Came the deep accent Nic loved so much but instead of the sound warming her heart it seemed to inflame her already fizzing annoyance.  
“Yea I’m home.” She snapped before brushing quickly past his large form that was leant in the doorway; she had to tell herself off for wanting to concentrate on how good his legs look in those jeans or how much she wanted to nibble the stubbled line of his jaw instead of embedding herself in her really shitty mood.  
“Everything okay?” Sal asked, following his grumpy wife into the kitchen, moving from his perch against the doorway, only to lean against the counter top, his hands tucked into his back pockets and stretching the material over his crotch, highlighting the slight bulge.  
“Everything is fine!” Nic muttered, switching on the kettle and letting the noise of the element drown out her own niggling thoughts for a moment.   
Long arms wrapped themselves around her shoulders and a tall solid frame pressed itself against her tense back and, against all better thought and judgement, she snuggled back into the embrace, knowing that despite her really shitty mood, there was nowhere in the world she would rather be than right there in Sal’s arms.  
“Do you want to tell me what’s wrong?” Sal’s hot breath tickled the sensitive shell of Nic’s ear and she found that she couldn’t help but shiver at the sensations.  
“I’ve had the day from hell.” She murmured as she brought her fingers up to join his long ones currently cradling her shoulders.  
“Go sit on the sofa and I’ll be there in a few with a cup of tea- I’ll even rub your feet.”   
Nic chuckled softly and turned in his arms, standing on tiptoes to press a soft kiss to his warm dry lips.  
“Love you Salvatore.” She murmured against his lips and he grinned in reply, pressing a kiss to her forehead before pushing her in the direction of the living room, giving her behind a playful whack to spur her on. 

Ensconced on the sofa, Nic burrowed herself into the large, soft cushions, resting her head against the cushion behind- closing her eyes and listening to Sal as he pottered around in the kitchen, the soft strains of some piece that she couldn’t name plays from the iPod and speakers sitting on the walnut shelf in the corner of the room.   
“Right here we go” Sal announced as he entered the room “ cup of tea with an extra sugar.” Nic gave her husband a smile, melting slightly at his goofy grin but capturing the back of his neck as he bends to put the mug of sweet tea down. Sal looked at her with his sludgy green orbs and Nic melted inside, knowing that she could get lost in the glistening pools. He leant forward and took possession of her lips in a breath stealing kiss, wasting no time in thrusting his warm wet tongue into her mouth, the kiss very quickly becoming raw and bordering on dirty.   
“Mmmmmmmm” Sal’s moan is deliciously filthy and it sends a wave of arousal straight to Nic’s core, making her inner muscles clench.   
When they parted for breath they’re both breathing heavily and Nic could see that his lips were swollen and wet from her kisses.  
“Feeling better?” He murmurs, a smug smile tugging at his lips as he takes a seat at the end of the sofa and drags Nic’s aching feet into his lap, his long strong fingers wasting no time in kneading the sore appendages.   
“Oh that feels so good.” She gasped when he hit a particularly tender spot and soothes the pain.   
“So what has happened to ruin your day this much?” He coaxes, knowing that she would feel better once she had shared Her problems. Heaving a large sigh, Nic took a moment to get her head in order.  
“It’s just been a collection of little things that have all ganged up on me today. My presentation this morning was a disaster as the technology was too old for me to upload my presentation, then there was a dispute between two on the people on the opposite desk so I couldn’t concentrate all afternoon and then to top it all off the car wouldn’t start when I went to come home so I had to walk home and now my feet are killing and I feel so miserable… And then before I came home my period decided to make an appearance in great flowing fashion.” She took a deep breath after her rant and reached across to pick up the mug of tea from the coffee table, her pale blue eyes watching Sal intently as he imparted her news of her period.   
“You got your period?” Sal asked, his brows deep as he paused in the rubbing of her feet.  
“Yup…right at the end of work. Luckily I had a tampon in my bag because it soaked my knickers.”   
“But you haven't been taking your pill.” Sal muttered, his face looking genuinely confused and Nic immediately knew that it was Sal who had been taking her pills- clearly he was trying to make her keep up her promise of trying for a baby once they were married.  
“Sal I'm going to ask you a question and I need an honest answer… Have you been hiding my birth control pills?” His green orbs widened and he had the decency to look away for a moment and Nic instantly knew that it was him.  
“I'm sorry…I just wanted us to start a family of our own and you said we could once we were married.”  
“I know but you have to let me have some say in it…it’s my body Sal. You can't just decide we’re having a baby and then hide my pills without telling me. It needs to be a joint decision.”  
“I’m sorry. It was a shitty thing to do.”  
“Yeah it was.” Nic grouched, her eyes narrowing at her husband. She knew that she wanted children, and she wanted them with Sal, however she wasn't ready for them yet, she wasn't ready to give up her career in order to chase a child around, and she certainly couldn't see Sal giving up his career just yet.  
“Forgive me.” Sal murmured, his hands running up the length of Nic’s calves and she knew she would forgive him anything.  
“Of course just don't do it again. How about we try out a little experiment to see how you would cope with kids before we start trying for our own? They're a massive undertaking and they're full of germs and dirt and bodily fluids. You need to be totally prepared for that because we can't just get rid of it once it’s here.” Nic explained, staring honestly at her husband and watching as he absorbed all of her information before nodding slightly.  
“Maybe we should have a test run. What about your sister’s kids?”  
“Sal she has twins.”  
“Excellent. If I can handle two, then one of my own should be an absolute doddle.” He reasoned and Nic chuckled at her husband's logic.   
Before Nic knew what was happening, she found herself on her back, her auburn curls nestled against the soft mound of pillows that were against her back; Sal’s large frame was crawling up between her spread thighs, a grin on his face that screamed predator- his smile all teeth. His weight settled between Nic’s, now splayed, thighs and she welcomed the pressure, his awaking erection starting to slowly grow and press against her soft flesh. His torso laid flush with hers as he balanced himself on his elbows, his long arms framing her head.   
“Let me make it up to you and see if I can turn your day around eh?” He slowly lowered his head and captured Nic’s lips in another passionate, tongue tangling kiss. Nic surrendered herself to her husband's ministrations, not really finding it inside her to stay angry at him, having a baby wouldn't have been the end of the world however it would have been very unplanned. At least doing it her way, they got the chance to see how Sal would react to children before they started creating their own- plus she enjoyed practising, and practice does make perfect.


	10. Trial run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal and Nic test drive being parents.

Sitting in the car outside of Nic’s sisters house, Nic and Sal turned to each other and whilst Nic was feeling a little trepidation at being left in charge of her two nieces for twenty four hours, Sal had a toothy grin on his face- he was actually looking forward to the prospect of proving he was ready to be a father.  
“Last chance to back out.” Nic murmured as she pulled her keys out of the ignition, her hand moving to the car handle to let herself out, hoping that Sal would change his mind and they could go home and spend the day together.  
“Not backing out…I’m gonna prove I can do this babe.” Sal grinned before exiting the car and moving around to Nic’s side, wanting to collect his two year old twin nieces and prove he could conquer this parenting lark.  
At two years old, Emmy and Maddie were as cute as buttons and clearly the apple of everyone’s eyes and whilst Sal claimed to adore his nieces, he had never gotten down and dirty with anything other than the playing side.  
“Babe you ready to go?” Nic asked, Maddie settled squarely on her hip- the blonde haired blue eyed beauty gazing adoringly up at her aunt whilst chewing her fingers.   
“Yup, give me just a second.” Sal hefted the little rucksack onto his large shoulder and then picked up his niece, settling her small frame against his large chest and smiling softly at the top of her head as she snuggled against his chest.  
“Right am good.” Sal stated before the pair exited the house, leaving a slightly relieved looking sister/sister-in-law waving them off. 

With the twins having already had lunch, Nic laid out a number of their toys on the rug in the middle of the living room and set both girls down, perching herself on the sofa to watch them. Sal sat himself on the rug with the twins and proceeded to spend the next half an hour playing with them and their toys, scoffing at his inner thoughts when they told him that today would be such a challenge.   
“Babe Maddie needs her diaper changing.” Sal stated, his face screwed in disgust at the foul stench emanating from his angelic looking niece however his eyes widened and almost bulged from his head when Nic smiled sweetly before handing him the small changing bag.  
“Get to it Uncle Sal.” Nic chuckled however she knew that Sal wouldn't change the diaper, he had a hard enough time with general dirt and filth without actually being confronted with human waste, especially on a body that is likely to wriggle whilst being changed.  
“Nic I can't.” He stated, his breathing already becoming heavy as he contemplated the task before him.  
“What are you going to do if I'm not around and our child needs changing?” Nic asked, knowing that this was a genuine question that needed to be addressed before they contemplated trying to get pregnant.  
“I don't know.” Sal murmured, his hand coming up to wipe at his face, trying to calm himself.  
“Give her here.” Nic murmured in reply, holding out her arms for her niece, knowing that Sal was struggling with the concept of diaper changing- she gathered that she would have to build him up to things such as this.

Six-thirty quickly rolled around and both Sal and Nic were pleased that they could start the bedtime routine- both adults feeling the pull of having two toddlers to constantly entertain and monitor.  
“Right bath and bed.” Nic announced to Sal as he tried unsuccessfully to keep hold of Emmy without her thrusting her saliva covered hands into his mouth or eyes.  
“Thank God for that.” Sal muttered and made a beeline for the staircase, scooping up both mini rucksacks on the way, determined to get the pair to sleep and enjoy five minutes peace to himself…and preferably with his wife.  
Running the bath, Sal knelt next to the filling tub and pulled Emmy closer to her, prising the length of toilet roll from her hands before she placed it in her mouth. He stood the small girl by his knees and proceeded to attempt to unbutton the tiny buttons at the back of her flowered dress, however Emmy seemed to have other ideas and kept trying to escape. The task was the made a hundred times worse when Nic entered the bathroom with Maddie and attempted to rid the small girl of her dress also, the blonde twins now babbling to each other and attempting to almost wrestle.  
“This is impossible.” Sal huffed as he was still wrestling with the child and the tiny buttons, however Nic could only chuckle, managing to undone two buttons- which was enough for Nic to slip the flowery garment over Maddie’s head.   
“Swap.” Nic chuckled before passing Maddie to Sal and taking Emmy, watching as Sal sat the little girl on the bath mat and attempted to undone her white leather sandals, but Maddie had other ideas and began to crawl away from her uncle.  
“Maddie come here…no stop…just sit for…Maddie…come on…please.” Sal huffed, the little girl taking no notice of his pleading tone and managing to twist her body so much that Sal had to release her ankle for fear of it twisting off.  
“Unca Sal…Unca Sal.” He stared at his niece and then watched in horror as the little girl managed to pull down her white tights, but also pull down her diaper as well- a diaper that was once again full of things that Sal didn't want to contemplate.   
“Unca Sal.” Maddie began to cry and then launched herself at her horrified uncle, pressing her bare and soiled body against Sal’s.  
“Oh fuck.” Sal murmured in a panicked tone however as his eyes moved to Nic for help, he scowled at the expression on her face. Pale blue eyes watered and usually soft plump lips were pressed into a thin line, her body shaking slightly as she attempted to hold in a laugh.   
“Sal you okay?” Nic coaxed, needing to ensure that her husband’s mental health was still intact however she could see just by is face that he was about thirty seconds away from a germaphobic meltdown of epic proportions. .  
“No I’m not- get me out of this situation before I explode. I can't handle this.” Sal breathed and even though his tone remained even, Nic knew that he was very close to losing it- however he wouldn't completely freak for fear of scaring the girls.   
“Give me one minute.” Nic murmured, settling Emmy on her thigh before reaching for Maddie, pulling up her diaper and tights before settling her on the other thigh, allowing both girls to interact with each other and also knowing that Sal needed to be her first priority with regards to getting clean.   
“What do you need Sal?” Nic asked softly, not wanting to stress her husband out anymore than he was however needing to keep her nieces calm.  
“Shower.” He gasps and stands up, immediately exiting the bathroom and almost running at breakneck speed towards their ensuite, shedding his clothes into a pile on the bathroom floor as he turned on the shower. The fact that his clothes were covered in faeces was enough to make him want to scrub his skin off, let alone just shed his clothes.

With both little girls bathed, Nic found it surprisingly easy to cope with them both as they seemed to be flagging and were very compliant. Nic had both sleepy cherubs laid side by side on the bed, fastening up Maddie’s pale pink sleep suit, whilst Emmy was laid sucking her fist, her pale blue eyes drifting closed every couple of seconds. Picking Maddie up, she quickly laid the sleepy little girl into the foldaway cot which was situated at the end of the bed in the guest bedroom before turning and repeating the action with Emmy. Placing a thin coverlet over both girls, Nic watched as within moments both identical sets of pale blue eyes drifted closed; Nic’s heart melted as she watched them drift off, their bodies snuggled together as they each sought comfort in their twin. Now Nic had to deal with her husband, who still hadn't made an appearance after twenty minutes.

Entering her bedroom, Nic sighed loudly when she heard the shower going, knowing that Sal had been in there from around ten seconds after he had bolted out of the main bathroom. “They’re asleep…Are you okay?” Nic asked as she entered the ensuite but stopped when she had to fight her way through the steam- this didn't bode well and revealed a lot about her husband’s mental state, which is confirmed when she observed Sal sat at the bottom of the shower, his head bowed and his arms wrapped around his bent knees, the scalding water bouncing off his head and back. His clothes were in a pile at her feet and so she picked them up and placed them on top of the washing basket, trying to remind herself that she needed to clean them this evening.  
“Honey you need to get out of the shower.” She advised, knowing from experience that Sal’s germaphobic behaviour would overrule every other thought and block out his pain receptors- he was currently trapped in his own mind, a world filled with germs and dirt. When he didn’t acknowledge Nic’s presence, she opened the shower door and reached in to turn off the scalding water, wincing when it stung her skin, however before she could pull away she found her hand clasped in a scorching grasp and held under the spray.  
“Five more minutes.” Sal pleaded, looking up at Nic from under his water-filled lashes and his gaze broke Nic’s heart. He released her arm and she immediately ran to the sink to soothe the hot flesh under the cold tap. Her stomach felt like lead and she knew that she would have to spend a portion of her evening applying burn cream to Sal’s skin.   
Two minutes later, Nic decides that he had spent long enough under the scorching water and quickly shut off the water before he could complain- holding out a fresh clean towel for him.  
“Sal come and get dry…and let me rub some cream into your skin baby.” Nic soothed, holding out the soft towel to her husband and watching the look of revulsion on his face when he looked down at his body made her want to cry for him. She prayed every night that he would find a way to rid himself of his phobias so that he could live an angst free life.  
“I'm so filthy.” He moaned but stood himself up and slowly reached for the towel.  
“You’re not dirty baby… That water was scalding. Germs can't survive in water like that. Dry yourself and I’ll get you some shorts.” He nodded but then locked his dirty green eyes with Nic’s and she couldn't help but tear up at his face, he looked so defeated. At this moment in time Nic would have loved to press her lips to her husband’s, to caress his stubbled face and run her fingers through his wet hair but she knew that his brain hadn’t processed everything enough to allow her near yet.   
Sitting against the headboard, Nic watched as Sal exited the ensuite and winced when she saw just how red and angry his skin looked, especially on his shoulders.  
“Babe come here.” She murmured and watched as he sat on the side of the bed, his back to her; she immediately grabbed the tub of cream from her bedside table and placed it on the bed before walking across the bed on her knees to rest behind Sal. Her knees spread wide to accommodate his hips, she placed her hands on his waist, his skin hot.   
“Sal are you okay?” He shook his head and droplets of water splashed either side of him.  
“I’m sorry…I’m so sorry. I don't think we should have kids. What kind of father would I be if I can't even deal with normal bodily functions? Everything freaks me out and I don't want to disappoint you. I’m such a fucking failure.” A hitch had appeared in Sal’s voice and Nic knew that if she were to look at her husband’s face, she would see that he had tears in his eyes.   
“Sal you're not a failure. The whole point of today was to see if we are ready to start a family and now we know that we're not. I'm not ready for children either baby, today has proved that to me.”  
“But I want a family.” He sulked and Nic smiled before pressing her body against the still heated skin of his back, her arms coming to settle under his arms with her hands clasped around his chest.  
“And we'll have a family baby, I promise, but this proves that at this point in our marriage, we’re not ready for a child of our own.” Nic tried to soothe Sal’s fears, reassuring him before pressing a soft kiss to the underside of his ear.   
“Promise?” He murmured, craning his head to stare into his wife’s eyes and gave a small nod in reply when she smiled and nodded.  
“I promise… Now let me rub some cream into your skin.” She reached for the tub of cream by Sal’s hip and unscrewed the cap, placing a dollop of cool cream on each of his shoulders, rubbing it into the warm flesh gently.  
Now clean and fresh after her own shower, Nic paused halfway down the stairs at the smells wafting in from the kitchen. Sal was the king of cereal and sandwiches so there wasn't much chance of him cooking however the smell of something fragrant tantalised Nic’s tastebuds. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, Sal popped his head out of the kitchen and smiled softly at his wife, green eyes happy and shining as he stared at her still slightly damp form in nothing but his bathrobe, whilst he stood in just his shorts, the cream on his shoulders still a little tacky..  
“I ordered in, figured we could do with something that was minimal fuss after my meltdown.” Nic grinned in his direction but felt her heart thud in her chest when he stepped fully into the doorway and opened his arms to her, beckoning his wife to him. Nic needed no second invitation and crossed the hallway in three strides before pressing herself against his large chest, her arms coming around his waist as she buried her face into his stubbled neck.  
“Thank you baby. I don't know how you put up with me most of the time.” He admitted softly and Nic chuckled, knowing that Sal was a challenge and sometimes his ways drove her insane but she also knew that she couldn't live without him.  
“Because I love you, you big dope.”   
“I love you too.” He murmured before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to his sweet wife’s lips.   
“Can we eat now I’m starving.” He moaned and they both chuckled before heading into the kitchen to retrieve the food.   
Nc had a funny feeling that Sal wouldn't offer to babysit again for a very long time.


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue
> 
> (There will be another series of Sal and Nic as they deal with their new baby..if people want one.)

“Sal what are you doing?” Nic asked as she watched her husband stare intently at his iPad, sitting cross-legged on his side of the bed wearing nothing but his boxer shorts, the tablet resting on his knee.  
“Just researching things.” He mumbled, his spectacle framed sludgy green orbs never leaving the bright screen, highlighting his thoughtful features in the otherwise dim light of the room.   
Nic pulled her hair into a loose but high pony-tail and stared at herself in the bedroom mirror, her eyes drifting to Sal’s image, also in the mirror.  
“Babe?”  
“Yeah?” Sal answered, his stubbled chin now resting on the heel of his hand as he flicked through the screen.  
“I’m gonna jump in the shower real quick, okay?”  
“Yeah fine.” He mumbled and Nic smiled softly before standing up and heading to the bathroom, collecting her pre-prepared towel and then scurrying off, for once thankful that her husband was distracted; this meant that she could get away with planning her surprise- she just hoped he would be accepting of the news.  
Switching on the shower, Nic unrolled the dark blue fluffy towel and grinned, looking down at the articles she needed to give Sal his surprise. Stripping off her clothes she stepped into the steam, groaning in satisfaction as the almost scalding spray pounded her back and shoulders. Grabbing her body scrubbed she reached for her favourite body wash and squirted a generous amount onto it, inhaling the fruity fragrance and smiling before applying it to her body, moving it round in circles and creating a fruit lather on her soft, wet skin.   
Exiting the shower, Nic quickly dried herself before slipping into her short pyjama shorts and her special t shirt, hoping that Sal wouldn't notice immediately what was on the front. Grabbing the two packages that were still on the shelf, Nic grinned to herself before exiting the steamy room and heading to confront her husband, her auburn hair escaping its tie and curling softly around her face.   
Sal was still sat cross-legged on the bed, however his iPad was now resting on his left hand as he tapped the screen with his right; Nic chuckled at her husband when she realised he was playing a game and therefore didn't feel too bad about interrupting him- if he had been writing for the Impractical Jokers show or tour, she would have tried to get his attention once he seemed to have paused.  
“Babe?” Nic murmured, her hand coming to rest on his bare shoulder softly and she grinned when he immediately looked at her hand on his skin before drawing his green orbs to lock with her pale blue ones, his eyebrow raising in question.  
“’Sup?”  
“Got something for you today.” Nic murmured, pleased to see him place his iPad on the bedside table before bringing a hand to stroke her thigh, giving Nic all the encouragement she needed to throw her leg over her husband’s, straddling his crossed legs and settling directly across his hips.  
“Well hello pretty lady.” Sal grinned, his hands immediately moving to cup the soft globes of his wife’s bottom, pressing their crotches together and giving a salacious grin when he felt himself start to respond to the proximity of his wife.  
“Whatcha got there?” Sal asked, eyeing up the two wrapped packages in his wife’s hand before raising an eyebrow in curiosity.  
“For you.” Nic murmured softly before leaning forward, placing a soft kiss on her puzzled husband’s lips and then leaning back to hand him the first gift.   
Sal turned the small square package over in his hands before he tore open the gold shiny paper- however his brows creased heavily when he found himself holding a tiny pair of white knitted booties.   
“Nic what…”  
“Open the other one.” Nic prompted and Sal tore open the small package to discover a tiny white baby sleep suit with the words ‘I love my daddy’ printed on it. Sal’s eyes widened in realisation and Nic couldn't help but chuckle at the face he was making as he stared from the sleep suit to her eyes and then back again.  
“Say something.” Nic murmured softly, her hands resting on her thighs as she stared openly at her husband, waiting for him to show some emotion other that shock at her announcement.  
“Wha…I…erm I…we’re…”  
“We’re having a baby.” Nic finished for him before grasping his chin lightly and forcing his eyes to meet hers, her heart stopping when she saw the tears starting to pool in his sludgy green orbs.  
“Oh my god.” Sal breathed however as he looked at Nic’s stomach he chuckled at the image he saw printed on her pyjama top- ‘baby loading-33% complete.’  
“Sal are you okay with this?” Nic asked, chewing softly on her bottom lip as she watched her husband intently.  
“I am so happy…we are starting a family of our own. I know it's been nearly two years since I had a child related meltdown but I feel more ready for this now…I promise you I’m going to be a good dad and a good husband to you.” Nic leant forward and pressed a soft kiss to his stubbled lips, brushing back his dark hair from his forehead and then smiling at his tears face.  
“You're already a fantastic husband and I know you're going to be an amazing dad.” Nic reassured him but found it was time for her to get tears as Sal grasped her hips gently and set her beside him on the bed before moving her to lay flat whilst he hovered over her stomach. Pushing up her comedic t shirt he stared at her stomach and then smiled a soft but goodly happy smile.  
“You have a tiny bump.” He murmured, clearly in awe at the change of her body.  
“Don’t be silly.” Nic scoffed however she did, once more, run her fingers through Sal’s hair as he looked up at her stomach his position by her lower stomach. He took a long finger and softly traced the curve of her stomach and she felt a little tears at the fact that not only was Sal happy about her pregnancy news but he was also getting immediately involved, mapping her supposed tiny bump.  
“Inside here you are growing our first child- how awesome are you?” Sal chuckled before pressing a kiss to her lower stomach and then laying his head on the soft skin.  
“Hey peanut… This is daddy. You grow nice and strong now…that's an order.” Nic chuckled before pulling her husband up so that he rested between her thighs, his large frame covering her smaller one as she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his stubbled face down for a kiss.


End file.
